seduccion
by foreverloveboothbrennan
Summary: Hannan y Temp son hermanas se separar por cosas de la vida y se encuentras despues de años por la muerte de su padre, pero Hannan esta casada con Seeley.
1. Chapter 1

**Bones no me pertenese ni los personajes**

**Capitulo 1 Buscandote**

Ahi esta el hombre mayor tomando la mano de su hija pidiendole su ultima voluntad antes de morir.

-Hanna busca a tu hermana dile que lo siento y que me perdone por no creerle, cuando me decia lo de Marta, me sinto tan mal por preferir una mujer que a mi propia hija se que ella esta muy dolida pero trata que vuelva y entre las dos sigan con la compañia adelante por que las dos son las unicas herederas, junto con tu esposo que confio en el que las ayudara-dice el hombre en su ultimo suspiro

-Papa nooo me dejes por favor-dice Hanna llorando con un dolor intenso en su corazon,en esos momento entra un hombre atrativo y cuerpo curpulento que la toma por los hombros.

-Mi amor dejalo ir sufrio demasiado-dice el, Seeley se me fue me queda sola-dice ella ,mientras el la sacaba del cuarto.

Al otro lado del pais en bar se encontra una mujer con un cuerpo que hace enloqueser a cualquier hombre y con unos ojos que embruja a cualquiera

- Ange creo que nos hemos pasado de copas

- Si nos estan embriagando para llevarnos a la cama-dice Ange entre risas

- Estan buenisimos a mi que me haga lo que quiera, dice Temp mordiendose los labios

En Chicago

En la oficina de la compañia estaban los abogados y socios discutiendo

- Hanna tu hermana lleva años que no esta y nunca a trabajado en esta compañia –dice Seeley molesto

-Lo se pero es la voluntad de mi padres

-Tiene que buscarla, ella esta en el testamento y dialogar con ella que no deje ni venda las acciones ya que esto nos puede llevar a la ruina ya que si se enteran los accionista se van a llevar todo, se los dijo como su abogada-dice Cam

- Eso es verdad los ultimos años el SR. Burney hizo muchos negocios por dejarse llevar por su ex esposa que fueron un desarte y no estan muy contentos- dice Jack

- Ves Seeley se que mi hermana no sabe de este mundo de los negocios pero no voy a dejar que me quiten la campañia.

- Esta bien haremos lo que tu digas no me gusta la idea pero te voy apoyar-dice Seeley no muy convencido

-Gracias –dice ella dandole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo

-Hanna vamos a hablar con los demas abogado para hacer los tramites de herederos,-dice Cam,las dos mujeres salen de la oficina

-Que te pasa Seeley- dice Jack

- Que me pasa que va ser el peor error

- Por que lo dices

- Por que la hermana de Hanna es una niña mimada ella odia a su padre desde que de muy pequeña la envio a un internado por culpa de su madrastra ella va a venir a acabar con todo

- Pero habla con Hanna y dicelo

- Lo que pasa es que Hannaa se siente culpable de lo que paso y quiera arreglar las cosas con ella

- Pues entonces estamos en la ruina.

En Los Angeles

-Buenos dias cariño-dice Ange

- Hola –diceTemp con una voz triste

-Estas bien te veo triste

- Si y no es que mi padre murio

- Como , cuando-dice Ange sorprendida

- Me llamo mi tia Caroline haces unos minutos

- Todavia lo odias verdad

- Claro no me creyo que la bruja de Marta le robo el dinero y me culpo a mi y me envio a un a un internado lejos y lo peor que mi hermana no hizo nada por eso los odios a los dos –dice Tempcallendo una lagrima

- calmate –dice Ange abrazandola. Tranquilizate vamonos a la playa a ver si conseguimos par de chicos para tener sexoooo Temp se rie, y las dos a la empiezan a gritar sexo,sexos,sexo, y se van a cambiarse.

-Cam necesito encontrar a Temperance lo antes posible

- Y como lo vas hacer

- Llame a mi tia Caroline despues de rogarle y llorarle y suplicarle y jurarle que no volveria hacer daño me dio su dirrecion

- Que vas hacer voy a buscarla yo misma si le tengo que rogar suplicar lo voy hacer

- Yo voy contigo-diceCam

-En esos momento entra Seeley y Jack,a donde te va acompañar Cam – dice Seeley mirando a Hanna

- A buscar a mi hermana

-No vas a ir sola yo voy contigo tambien-dice Seeley mirandola a los ojos

- Pues entonces vamos todos-dice Jack

-Pues hago reservaciones para los cuatro dice –Cam

- Si vamos todos- dice Hanna,Cam y Jack salieron de la oficina

-Gracias mi amor por el apoyo-dice Hanna,dandole un beso

-Sabes que te voy apoyar –dice Seeley

-Llevas diez años que no la vez y puede ser que si la vez no la conoscas-dice Seeley

-Por eso quiero ir donde mi tia Caroline saber que a sido de ella para saber como lidiar con ella por que se que me tiene que odiar -No creo que te odie solo tienes que hablar con ella y explicarle lo que paso y se que va entender-dice Seeley,mientra van saliendo de la oficina de Cam.

Ya habia pasado dos dias desde que planiaron el viaje, ya esta todo listo mañana salimos de viaje –dice Cam

-Gracias Cam por todo quiero ver a mi hermana llevo diez año que no la veo quiero reparar el daño que le hice

- Se que lo haras-dice Cam tocandole el hombro.

-Tia Caroline por que le diste mi direccion

- Tu y tu hermana tiene que areglarse ya basta de tonteria son familia llega mañana –dice la tia

-No pienso hablar con ella –dice Temp saliendo de la casa con coraje. Temp llega a la casa de Ange echando chispa

-Te pasa algo

-Puedes creer que mi tia le dio mi direccion a mi hermana y llega mañana-dice Temp con coraje

- No puede ser,dice Ange

-No quiero verla no quiero estar aqui cuando venga

- No te preocupe mañana hay un baile de disfraces en el hotel que trabaja Daisy haci que podemos ir y no tendras que verla

- Buena idea

- Pues vamonos tenemos que comprar difraces sexy nos tenemos que tirarnos algun hombre rico en el hotel-dice Ange,mientra salia de la casa con Temp.

-Mi amor voy contigo-dice Seeley

-Voy a estar bien voy con Cam quiero hablar con mi tia a solas cuando salga de alla te llamo para ir a cenar-dice Hanna dandole un beso,Seeley se quedo mirando como se iba en eso entraba Jack

- Hola amigo sabes que hoy en el hotel a una fiesta de difraces podemos ir ver si nos cae algo

-Soy un hombre casado yo amo a Hanna y nunca le seria infiel

- Esta bien pero por lo menos nos podemos tomar unas copas

- Esta bien pero cuando llegue Hanna me voy

- Ok como tu digas.

-Hanna llego a casa de su tia, hola tia,ella la abrazo y empezo a llorar

- Mi niña tanto tiempo, por favor sientencen

-Tia ella es Cam mi amiga y abogada de la familia

-Mucho gusto-dice la tia,estuvieron hablando toda la tarde Hanna le conto todo lo que pasaron durante todos estos años y queria volver a ver a su hermana la charlas estuvieron muy amena que se les hizo tarde cuando empezo a caer una tormenta

-Mi niña van a tener que pasar la noche aqui el puente debe estar inundado y no podran pasar hasta mañana-dice la tia

- Esta bien nos quedaremos le enviare un mensaje a Seeley para que no se preocupe

-Temp sal del baño quiero verte

-Como me veo

- Amiga te ves super hot hoy si que te llevas un riquillo

-Bueno aqui van la mucama sexy y la enfermera sexy-dice Temp mientras salen de la casa.

-Que pasa Seeley-dice Jack mientras Seeley le el mensaje de Hanna, Hanna se queda la noche en la casa de la tia hay una tormenta y no pueden pasar

-Entonces noche de chico-dice Jack chocando los botellas de cerveza,la noche siguio pasando y ellos bebiendo.

-Ange llegamos tenemos que ir a la barra ver que vemos –dice Temp

- Esto esta lleno de hombres sexy-dice Ange se dirigieron a la barra

-Ange ve busca unos tragos, esta llena la barra a lo que yo veo que puede caer

-Ange llega a la barra pero al ver tanta gente la empujar y se tropieza con me empujaron-dice Ange

- Cuando Jack la ve queda enbobado al mirarla

-No te preocupes estoy bien

- Dos cervesas por favor-dice Ange

-Tu te vas a beber las dos

-No son para mi amiga y yo

- Y tu amiga es tan bonita como tu-dice Jack riendose

-Bueno la llamo y tu diras,-dice Ange mientras le hace señas a Temp para que se a cercara

- Mi nombre es Jack

-El mio es Ange, mucho gusto dicen los dos, Seeley se dio cuenta de la conquista de su amigo que decidio irse

- Jack nos vemos luego,cuando llega Temp el quedo en shock al ver tan hermosa mujer

-Jack te presento a mi amiga Temp

- Mucho gusto

-Seeley al salir de su shock hace un ruido aclarando la garganta para que Jack se la presentara

- O disculpen el es mi amigo Seeley ellas son Ange y Temp

- Temp al mirarlo sintio una atraccion muy fuerte hacia ese hombre, mucho gusto –dice Temp con una mirada seductora

-Ustedes estan solas-dice Jack

-Si estamos solas-dice Ange

-Que piensan si vamos los cuatros a una mesa-dice Jack

-Claro ,dice Ange mirando a Temp y mordiendose los labios las dos. Los cuatro empezaron a tomar ya estaban bastante tomados ya eran las tres de la mañana,cuando Jack se pega a Ange y le dice en oido

-Quieres subir a mi cuarto

-Hace rato que devias habermelo dicho, ange mira a Temp

- Nos vemos amiga, Jack se le pega a Seeley

-Amigo llevatela esta ebria y hasla gritar es solo una noche-dice Jack riendose y jalando a Ange por una mano

- Seeley la mira y se pega a ella,quieres salir de aqui, susurandole al oido,ella lo toma de la mano y lo saca del bar. Al salir el la voltea para tomarla por cintura

-Quieres subir

- Tienes cuarto aqui

-Si mientras el la lleva hasta el elevador, al entrar ella lo tira contra la pared y lo besa dejandolo sin aire

- Eres buena besando-dice el

- Y todavia ni sabes donde soy mejor-dice ella mordiendole los labios al el, ese gesto le hizo erizar la piel, en esos momento llegaron al piso el la toma por la mano y la arastra hasta el cuarto esto haciendo que ella empieza a reir, al entrar ella queda encantada con el cuarto

-Bonito lugar

- Mas bonita eres tu-dice el abrazandola por la espalda y besandole el cuello, ella lo gira y lo tira en la cama el trata de levantarse pero ella no lo deja

-No quiero que te muevas-dice ella,el le hace caso y se quede quieto,ella empieza a quitarse la ropa muy despacio y sensualmente, el lo que quiere es brincarle encima jamas habia sentido tanta atracion por una mujer ya que su mientro queria salir de su pantalon, cuando termino y quedo desnuda fue a la cama y se le sento en las pierna y empezo a besarlo y quitarle la camisa cuando vio su pecho quedo inpactada siguio besandole hasta llegar a su pantalon y quitandoselo y dejarlo en boxer al ver el bulto entre su piernas le paso la mano lo cual lo hizo gemir de placer el no aguanto mas y la giro y empezo hacer el sexo mas salvaje que la habia echo a cualquier mujer.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 El primer despertar**

Cuando amanecio el primero en levantarse fue Seeley ya que la luz que salia atravez de las ventanas le molestaba a los ojo trato de colocar sus manos en su cabeza pero noto que no podia moverla ya que la tenis atrapada en el cuerpo de la mujer con quien tuve el mejor sexo que a tenido en muchos años, y de momento se sintio culpable por haberle fallado a su esposa, pero al mismo tiempo recordo lo fabulosa que era esa mujer que tenia en la cama mientras sonreia y tocaba su piel con sus dedos, aquella mujer al sentir su roce empezo a moverse quedando frente de el cara a cara y abrio esos ojos azules tan precioso, ella se estiro y le dio la sonrisa mas hermosa que el alla visto,

-Buenos dia-dice ella

- Buenos dias hermosa-dice el,

-El no deja de mirarla,por que me miras asi-dice ella

-No puedo de dejar de mirarte lo hermosa y fantastica que

- Ella se rie de el y sale de la cama pero el la detiene metiendola de nuevo a la cama el quedando encima de ella

-Para donde vas

- Me tengo que ir antes que llegue tu esposa-dice ella riendose de la cara de asombro de el

- Por que dices eso

- Por que tienes una maleta en el sillon de ropa de mujer a menos que tengas una doble vida y te guste-dice ella al ser interupida por el

- Noooo soy bastante hombre-dice el mientra se gira al otro a lado de la cama

-Ella se recuesta en su pecho no te preocupe se que eres casado tienes un aro en tu dedo esto solo fue una noche de sexo todo hombre casado necesita tener su aventura para sentirse vivo y tu pareces que hace tiempo te tenian muerto- dice ella cuando lo besa mordiendo el labios de el y saliendo de la cama para recoger su ropa para ir al baño a vestirse, el se quedo en bobado al sentir esos labios que le encendian todo el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo pensaba,vivo claro, lo que te hice anoche nunca se lo hecho Hanna y conociendola jamas se dejaria hacersela-dice el al oir el celular de el sacandolo de sus pensamientos

-Mi amor como estas dice Hanna,

-Bien y tu-dice el,

-Te extraño mucho- dice Hanna

- Yo tambien, cuando regresar- dice el mas por cumplir

- Por eso te llamo no hay paso para cuidad tengo que tomar otro camino mas largo que me tardo dos dias por eso llegare el lunes

-Ni modo me quedare solo con Jack todo el fin de semana-dice el,

-No me digas eso me pone triste

-Tranquila yo estoy bien cualquier cosa me llamas –dice el

- Ese es otro problema mi celular no tiene mucha carga me voy a quedar incomunicada hasta que llegue

-Esta bien nos vemos el lunes-dice cuando ve que la llama se colgo, en esos momentos Temp sale del baño,el se levanta camina hacia ella

- Ya te vas-dice el,

-Si me voy antes que llegue tu esposa

- Por eso no te preocupes ella no llega hasta el lunes-dice el tomandola por cintura quedando a centimetros de sus labios

- En serio –dice ella

- En serio –dice el mientras la toma alombro y la lleva a la cama de nuevo pero esta ves es el que le quita la ropa pero como era muy pegada al cuerpo y no podia quitarsela se la rompio encima ella empieza a reir, como se supone que voy a salir de aqui devorandole el cuello de el

-No te peocupes ahora no la necesitas-dice el mientra empieza a penetrarla, lo unico que quiero es oirte gritar-dice el mientra la lleva a la gloria.

-En la habitacion de jack los otros amantes , Ange y Jack se encontraban en la bañera

- Llama a tu amigo para saber de Temp

- No te preocupes la tiene que estar pasandola de maravilla como nosotros ahora

-Lo se es que conosco Temp y ella es la que enloquese a cualquier hombre no quiero que se meta en problemas ya que tu amigo es casado,Jack la mira asombrado

- Como sabes eso

- Por la sortija de de matrimonio en su dedo

-Eres muy observadora-dice Jack riendo

-A mi amiga le gusta el peligro y sobre todo los retos,

- Se que esta mal lo que hicimos pero mi amigo se merecia una aventura no sabes lo aburrida es su vida lleva ocho años casado y nunca le habia sido infiel a su esposa

- En serio pobre de tu amigo esta en las calderas del infierno estando en las manos de Temp

- Que tal si tu y yo nos devoramos un rato luego vamos a buscarlo-dice Jack mientra empieza a tener sexo con ella.

Seeley se encontra entrando a la cama,pediste el desayuno

- Si lo traeran en unos minutos-dice el, mientra le da un beso

- Me puedes decir como voy a salir de este cuarto ya que me rompiste la ropa –dice ella

- El sale de la cama y va a su maleta y saca un sueter vastante grande y se lo da

-Y esto –dice ella

-Para que te lo pongas a los que te compro algo desente ya que me volvi loco, por lo menos tengo que reparara el daño-dice el mientra unde su cara en su cuello para respirar su aroma,ese movimiento le causa risa

- Eres cosquillosa –dice el empezando a hacerle cosquilla por todo el cuerpo ella no podia contra el ,sabia que tenia que hacer algo para pararlo lo tomo por el cuello para besarlo lo que hizo que la dejara tranquila cuando empezaban a calentarse, tocaron la puerta,

-El desayuno-dice ella

- Te salvo la puerta a que no te pusiera a gritar de nuevo-le dice el mientra le muerde el labio, cuando el va saliendopor la habitacion, Seeley, el se voltea

-Si –dice el,

-Tienes todo el fin de semana para ponerme a gritar-dice ella mirandolo sensualmente, a el se le estremecio toda la piel al oir eso

-Tenlo por seguro que va hacer asi-dice el mientra se va,el desayuno habia llegado y se lo llevo hasta la cama estuvieron comiendo, se rieron de toda cosa cursi que pueda ver hasta que terminaron de comer y se recostaron en la cama ella estaba encima de su pecho mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos haci estuvieron un rato hasta que tocaron la puerta,Seeley se levanto hasta llegar a la puerta

- Hola amigo-dice Jack

-Hola pasen –dice Seeley,Jack y Ange pasaro

- Donde esta Temp-dice ange

-Esta en el cuarto pasa – dice Seeley, Ange se fue hasta donde su amiga

-Amigo no lo pudo creer te atreviste a costarte con otra mujer-dice Jack riendo

-Es una diosa en la cama le echo y me a echo cosas que jamas imagene que se pudieran hacer

- En serio, te puedo decir que Ange no se queda atras

-Por eso quiero disfrutar el fin de semana con ella

- Estas loco y Hanna

- No te preocupe Hanna no llega hasta el lunes y Temp sabe que soy casado y no le importa

- Pues entonces disfretemos el fin de semana-dice Jack mientras los dos amigo se chocan las manos

- Buenos dias Temp

- Hola amiga dice Temp

-Como te fue con el grandote

- De maravilla el pobre parece que su vida sexual no es muy buena con su esposa por que se a desquitado conmigo pero yo le echo de todo y cada vez que lograba que se viniera me decir que era la unica mujer que habia podido lograr hacerle eso fue tanto que esta mañana cuando me iba me rompio la rompa encima hasta que me hiso llegar al orgasmo

-Wow amiga lo tienes loco, te dire que Jack no se queda atras es un exelente amante

-Esos momento los chicos las llamaron,cuando ellas van hacia ellos,Seeley ese no es tu sueter de la univercidad que no se lo presta a nadie ni a Hanna,dice Jack hablando en voz baja

-Fue que esta mañana me volvi loco y le rompi la ropa encima y tuve sexo con ella –dice Seeley tambien hablando en voz baja

-Wow amigo no te conosco,las chicas llegaron al frente de cada uno de ellos tomandolas por las cintura, chicas que cren si pasamos el fin de semana junto-dice Jack

-Las chicas se mira y dicen que si las dos a la vez,que tal si bajanos le compramos unos traje baños y nos vamos a la playa los cuatro

-Me debes una ropa- dice temp pegandose a los labio de el\

- Lo se –dice el dandole un beso apasionado

- Seeley vamos –dice Jack,saliendo por la puerta alando a Seeley casi arrastra para separarlo de Temp, cuando se fueron

- Amiga lo tienes locoooo

-Ange me encantra ese hombre la esposa que se prerare que estoy dispuesta a quitarselo-dice Temp mordiendose los labios.

- Temp estas loca sabes que esto no es asi es solo sexo y sacar todo lo que podamos a los hombre

-lo se yo no estoy diciendo que quiero casarme lo que quiero un exclavo para mi cuando me canse lo boto es solo eso el tiene mucho dinero y necesito un carro y una apartamento quiero un amante rico sabes muy bien que los casados son las mejores victimas buscan en la calle lo que sus esposas no le dan y Seeley es uno de ellos esta muy necesitado-dice Temp con voz de niña pequeña

- Tu no cambias, las amigas estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Seeley llego

-Hola chica, Ange, Jack te espera en el cuarto

- Bueno nos vemos luego , Seeley camina hasta donde esta Temp dandole varios paquetes

- Y todo esto

- Para ti

- Pero es mucho

- Mira primero y despues me dices, primero saca un hermoso traje de baño de dos pieza ella quedo encantada, luego siguio sacando mas ropas hasta llegar a un vestido color negro hermoso con acesorios y zapatos, ella se sienta en su falda todo esta precioso tengo aqui ropa para todo el fin de semana-dice ella besandolo

-Quiero llevarte a cenar esta noche y te pogan hermosa para mi –dice el besandole el cuello y quitandole el sueter para seguir besandola hasta sus senos,ella lo detiene y se levanta el se queda sentando confundido ella sigue caminando hacia el baño se vira

- Te piensas quedar ahi necesito que me enjuagen la espalda-dice ella con una voz entrecortada, el reaciona y se lanza a hacia ella tomandola por la espalda hacia el baño...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 El comienzo de un gran amor**

Despues de una mañana de mucho sexo para las dos parejas al fin llegaron a la playa estuvieron charlando y bebiendo hasta que las chicas decidieron ir al agua,Temp estaba en las piernas de Seeley,se pega al oido

-Quieres hacerlo en el agua-dice ella lamiendo su oreja,ella se levanta y se quita la pieza de vestir que tenia para quedar en su bikini de dos pieza el queda en bobado por dicha propuesta y al ver ese cuerpo por el cual estaba perdiendo la razon

-Te espero-dice ella mordiendose los labios, y ella se va con su amiga hacia el agua, el quedandose mirando como movia esas caderas, el se quita la camisa para ir por ella,cuando su amigo le habla

-Seeley que eso que tienes en la espalda

- Fue Temp es una fierra en la cama

- Estas loco que le vas a decir a Hanna no se me inventare algo despues

-Amigo cojelo suave te estas envolviendo y sabes que esto es por un fin de semana

-Lo se tengo que parar esto tengo a Hanna ella no se merece esto, pero es que Temp es un deseo prohibido

- Oye tienes una mujer hermosa en tu casa con quien le haces el amor toda las noche

-Ese el el problema Hanna y yo no tenemos relaciones hace un mes

- Como, con razon estas que te la quieres comer cada cinco minutos

- No es solo eso ella a echo todas mis fantasias relidad en solo dos dias lo cual Hanna no a querido a ser en ocho años que llevamos casado y ahora ella me dice que quiere hacerlo en el agua cumpliendo otra de mis fantasia

- Me vuelve loco

-Amigo caiste, en el mundo de los amante cuando la esposa no le da al marido lo que necesita en casa,pero Seeley se habia ido ya sin escucharlo

-Ange ya viene

- De verdad que lo vas hacer

-Claro lo pienso volver loco hasta que lo tenga como un sombie y pueda sacarle todo lo que quiera

- Amiga ten cuidado que no te enamores por que sino todo va acabar

-Estas loca yo nunca me voy a enamorar-dice temp, la conversacion es interrupida cuando llega seeley

- Bueno me voy con Jack

-Hola presiosa,dice el y la toma por la cintura que era lo que me dijiste , alterminar de decir eso ella habia bajado sus pantalones el le abre los ojos mientras ella se rie, empieza a nadar hasta llegar a unas piedras ,el se sube los pantalones y va detras de ella,Temp sube las piedras hasta llegas a un pequeño bosque donde hay una cascada y se tira al agua, Seeley llega al lugar

-Que haces –dice el, mientra la mira, ella quitendose el traje de baño, el al verla desnuda baja casi corriendo hasta que llega donde ella en el agua, ella se le lanza en el cuello y lo empieza besar siguiendo hasta su cuello y lentamente le quita los pantalones esto ocacionando un rose en su mienbro que lo hace gemir, el la toma por los brazos y la coloca frente a el para tomarla por las piernas y traerla hacia el, para llevarla a la orilla ella trato de tomar el control pero el no la dejo era la primera vez que ella no tenia el control de un hombre, eso la desconserto trato de salir pero era tarde el hombre que tenia encima de ella la habia contolado por completo fue la primera vez que era ella que llegaba primero a un orgasmo, ese hombre la esta matando de placer, orgasmo tras orgasmo con tan solo tocar y sin penetrarla ella creia morrir no sabia que le habia pasado con ese hombre pero no era el mismo con quien habia echo sexo la primera vez era algo mas que sexo pero ella no sabia lo que era pero era algo que no habia sentido con ningun hombre, el subio para verle cara y darla un beso tierno, cuando de su boca salio,Seeley hazme tuya y fue donde el empezo a penetrarla de lento hasta mas rapido donde su extasis la corria por todo su cuerpo, el la sintio diferente ella estaba templabo en sus brazo y sintio que no estaba teniendo sexo sino haciendo el amor,el le susurro quiero que tu llegues primero ella le asistio con la cabeza ya que no podia hablar, hasta que llego a su orgasmo el sintio su orgasmo y fue entonce donde el deramo su fluido dentro de ella y cayo encima de ella colocando su cara en su cuello quedando todavia dentro de ella.

Despues de hora y media Temp y Seeley llegaron donde sus amigos y se fueron al hotel ella estuvo callada todo el camino, cuando llegaron al cuarto el sabia que pasaba algo la tomo de un brazo la trajo a su pecho, y con una mano tomo su barbilla, mirandola a los ojos

-Estas bien te veo estraña

- Estoy bien solo un poco cansada

- Esta bien te voy a dejar para que te arregles te espero a las ocho en el lobby-dice el colocando sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente,le voy a decir a Ange que te acompañe,dirigiendose a la puerta para irse ella se queda mirandolo hasta que se fue. Ella se tiro en la cama sin creer lo que habia echo en eso oye abrir la puerta ella creia que era el pero era su amiga que habia llegado

-Temp estas bien, Temp se sento en la cama para ver a su amiga y empezo a llorar, y abraza a su amiga

-Que pasa Temp me estas asustando

-Ange no se que me pasa

- Como que no sabes que te pasa desde que llegaste donde nosotros en la playa estabas rara que paso en la cascada

-Temp seco sus lagrima, Ange por primera vez pierdo el control de un hombre , en el agua yo era la que dominaba pero cuando el me saco del agua todo cambio se convirtio en otro hombre me hizo cosa que no entendi y me hizo sentir otra mujer fui yo la que tuvo el orgasmo primero empeze a templar en sus brazo yo nunca habia sentido eso estoy tan confundida

- Ange abrazo a su amiga, Temp lo que pasa es que Seeley te hizo el amor y tu te entragaste a el eso fue lo que paso

- No y no eso pasa cuando quieres a alguien

- Pues entonce tu estas empezando a quererlo

- Temp cierra lo ojos y lo que ve en su mente es cuando ella le dice " Seeley hazme tuya"

-Ve al baño relajate y ponte preciosa para el hombre que te entregaste y te hizo el amor te tiene la mejor velada de tu vida, Temp se levanto y se fue al baño.

En el bar del hotel Seeley estaba tomando una copa cuando llega su amigo- hola Seeleey,al mirarlo sabe que le pasa algo a su amigo,Jack le hize el amor a Temp hoy en la cascada

- Que te dije que pararas tu tienes esposa

- Lo se lo se ese es el problema que no me arrepiento no me importo Hanna, me importa Temp

-Ok no te voy a decir nada mas haz lo que tu corazon te dicte, me voy se que vas a salir con ella yo voy a llevar a Ange a su casa y me quedo con ella esta noche recuerda que Hanna llega pasado mañana y Temp se queda aqui y tu vuelves con Hanna

Ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando Temp bajaba las escalera del lobby el quedo impactado cuando vio aquella hermosa mujer con aquel vestido teñido a su cuerpo con un escote en su espalda que dejaba ver su hermosa piel el camino hacia ella con una rosa roja que se la dio

-Una flor para otra flor –dice el

- Gracias –dice ella tocandole la mejilla, el le ofrece su brazo para que lo enlace con la de el para caminar hacia su destino, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa que lo esperaba un mozo con una mesa hermosamente decorada, ella lo mira inpresionada

-Seeley que es todo esto

- Es todo para ti quiero que sea nuestra primera cita y que nunca la olvides, pasaron un noche romantica al lado del mar con musica suave y una esquisita cena,despues de terminar se fueron a caminar por la orilla de la playa abrazado, hasta que Seeley se paro y la tomo por la cintura y la miro a los ojos

-Temp quiero llevarte a un lugar mañana pero es una sorpresa

- Ok, Seeley quiero hablar lo de esta tarde,tal vez me oiga cursi,pero yo nunca habia echo el amor con nadie tu fuiste el primero

- Lo se cuando te senti temblar en mis brazo parecias una virgen en su primera, ella empieza a cambiar de colores y baja su cabeza el toma su cara con sus manos y la mira alos ojos me sinto orgulloso de ser el primero-dice el mientra la besa ,ella queda emocionada por el gesto de amor del hombre y siguieron besandose como testigo la noche, la luna llena y un cielo estrellado como testigo del comienzo de un gran amor...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 La llegada de la esposa**

Dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban unidos piel con piel, el fue quien desperto primero esa mañana era diferente ya que la noche ante tuvo en sus brazo a la mujer con quien habia echo el amor, el besaba su cuerpo para que aquella mujer despertara, la hermosa mujer empezo a sentir el rose de los labio del hombre que la hacia sentie mujer, y le regalo lo mas que amaba de ella una enorme sonrisa y la mejor mirada de esos ojos azules que lo enamoraba

-Buenos dia mi cielo-dice el

- Hola cariño, por que me levantas a penas hemos dormido una hora-dice ella besando su pecho

- No me digas que te estas quejando por que anoche no te quejabas-dice el, besandola en el cuello, asi eso dos cuerpo empezaron a unirse para formarse en un solo cuerpo.

-Seeley a donde me llevas

- Sabras pronto , estuvieron unos minutos mas conduciendo hasta llegar a su destino, el estaciona el auto y se gira y toma sus manos

-Temp quiero que veas tu nueva casa, ella mira la casa y queda sorprendida

-En serio es para mi

- Si mañana empiezan la remodelacion se tardara un mes

-Ella se baja del auto para ver la casa y el va detras de ella,el la alcanza y la toma por la cintura

-Te gusta

-Si me gusta,el la gira para tenerla de frente a el

- Quiero que este lugar se para los dos vendre todos los fin de semana para verte quiero que sea mi mujer

- Yo tambien quiero ser tu mujer-dice ella besandolo

-Sabes que estoy casado y por el momento no la puedo dejar

-Seeley yo se que no puedo exigir nada cuando empeze esto contigo sabia que tenias dueña solo quiero vivir el momento contigo hasta donde dure

- Se que no te meresces esto-dice el con mirada triste

- No mi amor quiero disfrutar el presente el ahora, hablaremos por telefono si quieres los fin de semana que no puedas venir yo ir-dice ella cuando es interrupida por un abrazo de el

- Nuestra relacion no va ser normal estas dispuesta a todo

- Si a todo por ti

- Te voy a enseñar la casa,tiene cocina ,sala y cuatro cuartos

- Mi amor este va ser nuestro cuarto –dice ella,el la abraza

-Si es el cuarto mas grande aqui pasaremos nuestras noche de pasion y locura – dice el besandola, llevaban un rato en la casa,ellos hablaban como queria la decoracion de la casa estaban bien contentos, cuando suena el telefono de el, Seeley la mira

- Es ella tiene que haber llegado-dice el con algo de tristeza

-Ella le da una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño beso y se va del cuarto

-Hola Hanna

-Cariño ya estoy el hotel quiero verte donde estas

-Estoy entregando el auto rentado y voy a buscar a Jack-dice el sabiendo que le esta mintiendo

-Esta bien mi amor te espero en el hotel para cena te amo

-Nos vemos luego-dice el con voz cortante y cuelga el telefono

-Hanna mira a Cam,algo pasa con Seeley esta extraño

-Mira Hanna el tiene que estar molesto lo dejaste todo el fin de semana solo y cuando sepa que no encontraste a tu hermana peor todavia

- Lo se esta noche lo tendre recompensar-dice Hanna con una sonrisa picara.

-Seeley sale del cuarto buscando a Temp y la encuentras parada en la puerta que daba al jardin cuando llega el y la abraza y le dice al oido, me tengo que ir, mientras le besa el cuello

- Lo se me tengo que acostumbrar a esto, el la gira frente a ella

-Esto es lo mas que me va a doler cuendo me vaya

- Ella lo mira mordiendose el labio y desabotonandole la camisa, tal vez sea lo mejor por que cada vez que te valla te hare las mejores despedidas para que me recuerdes toda la semanas y vuelvas, al decirle esto ya le habia quieta la camisa y soltado el boton del pantalon y bajado la cremallera y bajado su boxer esto haciendo salir un gemido de placer como su miembro estaba tomando vida con tan solo un roce de ella, ella lo tomo con sus manos para lamerlo de arriba a bajo hasta que lo metio en su boca y empezo a subsionarlo volviendo loco de placer, Temp tienes una boca de diosa o por dios –dice el empezando sus piernas a flaquer hasta que no puedo mas y se derramo en su boca llegando a su orgasmo, cuando ella supo que habia logrado su cometido empezo a besarlo desde su miembro luego su ombligo hasta llegar a su boca, el saco fuerzas donde no las tenia y la abrazo y la tiro al suelo ella se echo a reir,el se le pega al oido, si asi me vas a despedir todos los dias me tendras que hacer despedidas diariamenta,dice el, al decirle eso baja hasta llegar a sus senos, sus intenciones eran llegar a su sexo, pero ella no se permitio

- No, te quiero dentro de mi, comenzando a perder el control del extasis que provocaba el roce de su piel, el como buen amante obedecio y empezo a penetrarla con toda la pasion que le provocaba esa mujer hasta que llegaron los dos juntos al orgasmo, despues de esa volvieron a hacerlo dos veces mas en unir sus cuerpo en solo uno.

Despues de devorarse y terminar su despedida se vistieron y se fueron al departamento de Ange, al llegar se encontraron a Jack y Ange en el sofa desnudos, cuando Seeley y Temp llegaron se quedaron congelado jamas pensaron ver a sus amigos desnudos,al oir el ruido de la puerta Jack y Ange empezaron a gritar del susto

-Temp que haces vete veteee-decia Ange gritando, Temp tomo la mano de Seeley y se lo llevo hasta su cuarto los dos riendose\

- Los estoy oyendo me las va apagar –decia Ange molesta, en cuarto los dos todavia reian pero mas bajito que no lo escucharan

- Jamas pense que veria Ange en esta situacion creo que tendre pesadillas hoy

- Yo tambien

- Es mejor que te quedes un rato a lo que se calma para que puedas irte

-No me molesta-dice el tirendola en la cama , los dos empezaron a reir y a mirarse con deseo,el beso su cuello

-Seeley quieres de nuevo lo acabamos de hacer en la casa-dice ella dejandose llevar

- Si no me canso de tenerte

- Llevamos desde anoche haciendole sin proteccion esto nos puede ocacionar problemaaaassss-dice ella al soltar un gemido

-Sabe que respondere a lo que sea eres mi mujer y estoy aqui para ti, haci estuvieron hasta fundirse un uno nuevamente.

En la sala un Jack y Ange todavia pasadon su situacion bochornosa

- Jamas pense que Temp me encontrara en una situacion hacI, mientras se vestian ella y jack

-Yo tampoco pense pasar algo asi, es mejor buscarlos ya que si Seeley esta aqui eso quiere decir que su esposa llego a la cuidad

- Cuando van llegando al cuarto oyen unos gritos de placer, los dos se miran sin poder creer lo que oyen

- Estos dos no se cansan-dice Ange

-Creo que nos ganaron

- Dejalos que terminen , caminando hacia la cocina, despues de una hora Seeley y Temp habian termina de consumirse en deseo, los dos estaban sentados en la cama

- Mi amor ten las llaves del carro y quedate con ella y igual que con esta tarjeta de credito quiero que te compres ropa para que te veas sexy y si necesitas algo para casa , Temp toma lo que el le dio y se que sorprendida

- Mi amor esto es demaciado,pero el la calla con un dulce beso

-Nada sera suficiente para ti –dice el terminaron de hablar salieron del cuarto para ir donde sus amigo.

Al llegar a la cocina los cuatro se miran y se rien,creo que estamos empate ustedes nos vieron desnudos y nosotro los oimos teniendo sexo,dice Ange

- No amiga haciendo el amor-dice Temp abrazando a Seeley,estuvieron un rato haciendo bromas de unos y otros

- Bueno Jack vamonos se supone que hace cinco horas estuvieramos en el hotel

-Mi amor te veo el fin de semana-dice Seeley dendole un beso

- Te voy a estrañar-dice ella un poco triste

- Vas a venir el fin de semana-dice Jack

- Si –dice Seeley, Jack se gira hacia donde

-Ange mi amor yo tambien vengo el fin de semana, las dos parejas se siguieron despidiendose hasta que los chicos se fueron , Ange cerro la puerta y se giro donde Temp

- Tenemos mucho que hablar que esta pasando aqui Temp se tira en el sillon mordiendose el labio y soltando un suspiro se mujer enamorada.

Continuara...

Espero sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 El rencuentro**

-Temperance Brennan me puedes decir que esta sucediendo

- Amiga que estoy enamorada del hombre mas marravilloso del mundo-dice Temp con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Mira, amiga estas metiendote en aguas profunda el nunca va a dejar a su esposa mas el un hombre rico

- Tu crees que no lo se, yo se que no esta bien, pero solo sere su amante

- Y piensa seguir asi toda la vida

-Por que diga que me enamore no quiere decir que quiero casame formar una familia

- Has lo que quieras es tu vida-dice Ange caminando a su cuarto.

-Seeley como que le diste la casa de tu abuelo y el carro a Temp

- Mira Jack voy a seguir com Temp como mi amante hable con ella y acepto y quiero que este bien que no le falte nada

- Sabes que si se entera Hanna te va a dejar en la calle

-Mientras ella siga con encontrar a su hermana podre salirme con la mia tu sabes que cuando le da con algo se olvida del mundo ves me dejo solo el fin de semana

- Creado un mostro donde esta mi amigo-dice Jack riendo,Seeley se rie tambien

-Ya se acabo el tema ya llegamos

-Mi amor llegaste por que tardaste tando-dice Hanna dandole un beso y abrazandolo

-Preguntale al rompe corazones-dice Seeley mirando a Jack

-Tu no cambias tan mujeriego como siempre-dice Cam

-Si no fuera que conociera a mi marido te juro que no te dejaria con Jack ni un minuto

-Perdome le dije a Seeley que me esperara y me envolvi y claro tiene el marido mas fiel del mundo, Seeley lo mira con ganas de matarlo por el tono de ironia de Jack pero ni Hanna ni Cam se dieron cuenta

- Yo tengo hambre vamos a cenar-dice Cam,todos salieron del cuarto para ir cenar.

-Hola tia- dice Temp

- Hola cariño donde estas- dice la tia

-Estoy en casa de Ange

-Tu hermana estuvo aqui-dice la tia,Temp se quedo callada por unos minutos

- Temp estas ahi-dice la tia

-Si tia estoy aqui

-Cariño tu hermana esta muy arepentida de lo que paso no sabes lo mucho que a sufrido quiere reconsiliarse contigo y pedirte perdon y decirte que tu padre les dejo toda la herencia de la compañia a las dos-dice la tia,

-Herencia para mi, despues de un rato de hablar Caroline convencio a Temp de hablar con su hermana y le dio la direccion donde esta su hermana.

-Hanna estaba cenando con su esposo y amigos cuando sono el telefona de ella,hola tia

-Hola hija te estoy llamando para decir que hable con tu hermana y decidio hablar contigo le dije donde tu estabas como me dijiste y va para alla a verte

-Gracias tia te lo agradesco-dice Hanna con una alegria inmenza y colgo la llamada,todos en la mesa la miraron

-Mi hermana viene para aca no lo puedo creer

-Me alegro amiga-dice Cam

- Quiero que estes conmigo Cam cuando llegue por favor

-Claro estare ahi,dice Cam,Hanna mira a Seeley

-Me alegra tambien ,dice el,terminaron de cenar

-Hanna me voy con Jack al cuarto para que tu hables con tu hermana tranquila.

Temp sale del cuarto y se dirigue donde Ange con una cara de preocupacion, te pasa algo –dice Ange,

-Si nesecito que me acompañes a un lugar

- Adonde

- A ver a mi hermana hable con mi tia y me convencio me dijo que Hanna fue a a la casa que esta arepentida de todo y que mi padre nos dejo como herederas de su compañia

-Herederassss

-Si no lo puedo creer

- Claro te acompaño a donde es

-No me lo vas a creer en el hotel donde esta Seeley y Jack

-No puede ser-dice Ange con asombro, asi las dos se cambieron y se fueron al hotel.

-Estoy nerviosa Cam

-Tranquila todo va a salir bien, estuvieron esperando como una hora hasta que Hanna vio llegar a su hermana despues de diez año, cuando la vio camino donde ella, Temp llego con Ange

-Donde esta-dice Ange

- No se debe estar por ahi-dice Temp,cuando oye la voz de una mujer que la llama TEMPERANCE, ella se giro y vio a su hermana las dos se miraron sin decir nada hasta que Hanna la abrazo

- Hermana que bueno que viniste

- Temp voy a estar por ahi cuando termine me llamas

- Si –dice Temp,

-Hola soy Hanna-dice ella dandole la mano a Ange

-Hola soy Ange la mejor amiga de Temp,ella es Cam mi mejor amiga, Cam ella es Temp y Ange, mucho gusto-dice Cam,al presentarse Ange se giro y se fue

-Podemos sentarno para poder hablar-dice Hanna,

-Claro –dice Temp con voz poco timida, las tres mujeres se sentaron

-Temp no se por donde empeza pero lo primero que te quiero decir es que papa murio arepentido de haberte fallado y que lo perdonaras como yo quiero que me perdones a mi

- Hable con nuestra tia y me dijo todo cuando fuiste con ella si no fuera por ella no estuviera aqui y me hizo pensar que eres mi hermana y no puedo seguir con este odio que no me lleva a ningun lugar, no te puedo decir que te perdono y ya, dame tiempo para volver a llevarnos mejor

- Claro el que tu quieras,siguieron hablando recordando su niñez y otras cosa rieron lloraron y se abrazaron y desidieron darse tiempo para olvidar y perdonar

-Temp aparte que queria verte y pedirte perdon queria decirte que papa nos dejo como herencia la campañia a las do

- Yo no se nada de eso como podre ayudar

- Eso es lo de menos te enseñare todo y tendremos mucha gente que nos ayuda como Cam y mi esposo

- Te casate tienes hijos

-Si con un hombre maravilloso pero no tengo hijos

-No se si lo hago mal

-No te preocupes te enseñaremos todo-dice Cam

- Pero me tendre que mudar y yo tengo mi vida aqui-no creo que pueda

- Vamos hacer algo que tal si ponemos una oficina aqui en Los Angeles y Temp puede administrar despues que aprenda todo en par de semanas puedes regresar a Los Angeles y tu hanna te quedas en Chicago y asi cubrimos todo el pais que dicen-dice Cam

- Por mi no hay problema y temp que dices-dice Hanna

-Cuantas semanas sera eso-dice Temp

- Yo diria un mes-dice Cam

- Esta bien pero Ange va conmigo-dice Temp

-No hay problema

- Perfecto voy a arreglar todo para que viajes tu y tu amiga en dos dia a Chicago-dice Cam,Hanna y Temp se toman las manos y empiezan a reir.

Ange se fue al bar a tomar algo a lo que termina Temp cuando siente que la toman por la cintura y le dicen al oido

- Hola preciosa Ange gira y ve a Jack,

-Hola dice Ange

- Hola que haces aqui

-Estoy esperando a Temp

-Por que Temp esta aqui

- Jack te voy a contar algo Temp perdio a su padre hace unos dia, ella tiene una hermana que no ve hace diez año estuvieron separadas por unos malentendidos y esta aqui para reconciliarse

-La cara de Jack era de asombro no podia creer las casualidades de la vida quedo en shock cuando empezo a caer todo en su sitio,Ange una pregunta el nombre de la hermana de Temp es Hanna

-si ,dice Ange

-Y el nombre de Temp es Temperance Brennan

- Si -dice Ange

- No puede ser,no puede ser

- Jack dime me estas poniendo nerviosa

-Jack repira profundo mira a los ojos a Ange,es que la esposa de Seeley es Hanna,dice Jack pasandose la mano por la cara sin creer lo que pasaba

- Queeee Temp se acosto con el marido de su hermana...

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 El ENCUENTRO**

-Temp se va a morrir cuando se entere-dice ange tomando su cabeza

-Tenemos que avisarles

- Yo voy donde temp y tu donde seeley

- Si tienes razon vamos, el salio corriendo como un loco donde Seeley, pero ya era tarde ya Seeley iba bajando donde esta Hanna ya que ella lo llamo para que conociera a su hermana, Seeley se encontra cerca de llegar solo vio a Hanna y Cam ya que la hermana se encontraba en una posicin de poca visibilidad hasta llegar al lugar

-Mi amor ven te presento a Temperance,el cuando la vio quedo en shock, ella no lo vio hasta que levanto su mirada al verlo tambien que en shock

- Seeley saluda-dice hanna,se quedo par de minutos callados

-Hola mucho gusto dijo con voz nerviosa,ella se quedo paralisada hasta que vio su mano para saludarla

-Hola mucho gusto tambien-dice ella con voz nerviosa,la unica que se dio cuenta que algo pasaba ahi fue Cam que no dejaba de mirarlos

- Estoy tan contenta que las dos persona que mas amo estan juntas conmigo-dice hanna, en esos llega Ange pero al llegar se dio cuenta que habia llegado tarde

-Temp nos podemos ir

-Hanna me tengo que ir hablaremos luego

- Te tienes que ir dice hanna con tristeza, si nos vemos luego

- Hanna se a cerca y la abraza podemos desayunar juntas mañana antes que que me vaya a Chicago

- No se –dice temp con duda

-Por favor-dice hanna con suplica

-Esta bien-dice temp,

-Te parece a las nueves de la mañana

- Claro-dice Temp, se despide de Hanna y de Cam y se van pero no mira Seeley. Temp practicamente se va corriendo hasta donde llega donde Ange

-Sacame de aqui por favor-dice temp a su amiga, las dos llegaron hasta el auto y entraron cuando Temp empieza a llorar

-Amiga tranquila tu no lo sabias-dice ange,temp tarda unos minutos en reacionar, temp la mira

-Como lo sabes-dice Temp mirandola confundida

- Cuando me fui y te deje con Hanna me encontre con Jack en el bar me pregunto que hacia ahi le conte que te esta acompañando a ver a tu hermana me empezo a hacerme preguntas hasta que el llego a deducir que tu eras la hermana de Hanna y me dijo que ella era la esposa de Seeley y fue cuando sali a buscarte

- Ange jamas pense que podria pasar algo asi

-Tranquila vamos a casa te vas a dormir te relajas y mañana piensas mejor

- Eso no me va a servir mañana hanna me invito a cenar y el va estar ahi y tambien Hanna quiere en dos dias me va con ella a Chicago para enseñarme todo lo de la compañia

-Y que vas hacer

- No se creo que mañana me voy lejos que nadie sepa de mi y me olvido de Seeley

- Yo creo que es lo mejor no quiero que te lastimen y si tu te vas yo me voy contigo

- Temp ensendio el auto y se fueron para la casa de ange.

-Seeley voy arreglar todo para la herencia haci que voy a estar toda la noche con Cam no te molesta

-No ve tenemos que tener todo al dia antes que los acionistas se den cuenta-dice seeley, hanna lo besa y se va,seeley espera unos minutos y sale del cuarto para buscar a su amigo que esta tomando una copa

- Jack llevame a donde temp

-Que estas loco Hanna esta aqui

- Ella va estar con Cam arreglando todo lo de la herencia

-Esta bien lo hago por quiero ver a ange

Eran las diez de la noche cuando tocan la puerta, Ange estaba viendo television cuando oye el ruido se levanta y habre

- Hola Jack, cuando ve a seeley, los dos hombre entran

-Seeley lo siento pero vete

- Por favor no me digas eso nesecito hablar con ella tengo que decirle que lo siento que la amo con locura que la amo en solo tres dias que estuve con ella y la amo con toda mi alma y no puedo vivir sin ella-dice seeley con la voz quebrada

- Seeley, no la hagas sufrir, ella se siente tan mal y culpable que mañana se va para siempre para no verte mas

- Ahora mas que nunca tengo que hablar con ella no la puedo dejar ir Ange por favor, por favor,en esos momento sale Temp del cuarto con las lagrima bajando por su mejilla

- Eso es verdad tu me amas

- El camina donde ella tomandola por la cara y secando sus lagrimas mi amor no solo te lo dicho si no te lo desmostrado y tu lo sabes quiero hablar contigo podemos salir por favor

- Ok esperame lo que me cambio

- Dame las llaves jack-dice seeley

- Y yo que hago-dice jack quedate aqui y te recojo luego, en esos momento sale Temp, el la toma por la cintura y se van de la casa, sus amigos los ven irse

-Ange podre quedarme hoy aqui

-Por que si Seeley viene a buscarte

- Conosco a mi amigo y se que no va a volver hasta que no convensa a Temp que se quede y eso durara toda la noche

- Yo encantada que te quedes conmigo-dice ange mordiendose los labios y tomandolo por la mano para llevarlo a su cuarto.

Estuvieron callados todo el camino hasta que llega al lugar que Seeley queria llevarla

-Que hacemos aqui, el se baja del auto para ir donde ella y abrir la puerta gira sus piernas para quitarle los zapatos y ayudarle a baja,la toma por la mano para caminar por la arena hasta llegar a la orilla del mar, ella lo mira sin entender, el le suelta la mano para quitarse la ropa y quedar en boxer y entrar al agua,no vas a venir-dice el, ella todavia no entiende pero tambien se quita la ropa para quedar en ropa interior y seguir, hasta llegar a la cascada que por primera vez hicieron el amor.

El fue el primero en llegar y luego ella, este lugar se ve mucho mas hermoso que la primera vez que vinimos-dice el,se gira donde esta ella

- Me puedes decir que hacemos aqui,el la toma por las manos te traje aqui por que aqui fue donde te hice el amor por primera vez te entregaste a mi temblaste en mis brazos con esto te quiero dicir que se que me amas que no quiero que te vayas quiero que tomes lo que te corresponde como heredera que seas feliz se que no lo has sido separada de tu familia que no voy a decir nada lo que paso que tengas una buena relacion con tu hermana y no voy a tratar de estar contigo no quiero dañar a dos hermana no tienes que huir por mi culpa te amo tanto que prefiero ser yo el infeliz que lo seas tu, aqui te prometo que solo seremos cuñados-dice seeley,una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla

-Vamos se nos hace tarde-dice el,camina varios paso cuando ella lo toma por un brazo

- No no no,dice ella mientra lo empieza a bezar

- Temp que pasa-dice el confundido

- Lo que pasa que tambien te amo te dije que soportaria lo que fuera por ti y seria tu mujer no quiero ser tu cuñada se que soy egoista pero ahora tengo que pensar en mi y los demas se vayan al demonio-dice ella dandole besos en la boca y el cuello,quiero que me hagas tuya ahora mismo

- Estas segura de esto bien segura, los dos amantes empezaron a besarse hasta caer al piso.

Contuniara...


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 VIVIENDO BAJO UN MISMO TECHO**

-Jack vuelve a llamarlos estoy nerviosa

-Tranquila estan bien,cuando la puerta de la casa se habre

-Al fin que aparecen

-Tranquila la traje sana y salva-dice Seeley con una sonrisa sosteniendo a Temp por la cintura y besandola por el cuello

-Que bonito yo preocupada y ustedes gozando

-Estoy bien ange-dice temp girandose para darle un beso a el

-Nos vemos luego-dice Seeley besandola y saliendo por la puerta

-Ves cariño te dije que el la convenceria- dice Jack despidiendose de Ange con un beso y saliendo tambien y cerrando la puerta.

- Ya que no podido dormir por ti y por Jack cuentamelo todo-dice Ange sonriendo

-Temp se sienta, me llevo a la cascade y hicemos el amor me dijo que no se iba a interponer entre Hanna y yo que queria que fuera feliz,yo no puede dejar que saliera de mi vida le dije que lo amaba y queria ser suya.

- Temp estas segura de todo esto

- Si completamente solo sera un mes luego nos regresamos para aca

- Y despues

- Lo que planiamos nos vemos los fin de semana

-Amiga espero no te equivoques

-Bueno vamonos nos espera un desayuno

-Seeley llega al cuarto donde lo esperaba Hanna, donde estuvistes toda la noche –dice hanna molesta

-En el casino con Jack me dijiste que estarias con Cam toda la noche resolviendo lo de tu hermana y para que iba a subir

-Estuve esperando que subieras para estar juntos pero no llegaste me acoste a dormir

-No tengo ganas de peliar contigo me voy a bañar por que se que me haras bajar para desayunar con tu hermana-dice seeley molesto caminando para el baño y tirando la puerta

-No me dejes hablando sola-dice hanna gritando

-Espero que mi actuacion de molesto se lo haiga creido por que de verda no estoy molesto si no feliz por que tuve a Temp en mis brazo toda la noche y la convensi que no se fuera solo espero que este tiempo que estemos en Chicago poder contenerme y saber disimular,decia Seeley en su mente,despues de un rato Seeley salio del baño

- Hanna estaba mas calmada,mi amor perdon sabes que soy muy celosa pense que estabas con alguna puta por ahi-dice hanna cuando suena el telefono del cuarto,hola-dice hanna, si claro digale que bajo enceguida

-Cielo llego mi hermana puedes ir donde ella a lo que termino

-Pero que voy hablar con ella-dice seeley tratando de disimular que no la conoce

-Llevate a jack entonce

-Esta bien-dice

-Seeley baja con Jack casi corriendo hasta llegar al lobby y ver a las chicas, Hola preciosa-dice Seeley tomandola por la cintura,ella se asusta y se separa de el

-Estas loco nos pueden ver

-El empieza a reir,Jack lleva Ange al comedor yo vengo ta mismo,-dice seeley arrastrando a Temp por la mano

-No hagas mas locuras

-Seeley llevo a Temp hasta la playa en una area donde habian unas casetas alejadas

-Que hacemos aqui-dice temp mordiendose los labios,en eso empieza a besarla,sacandole un gemido a ella,ella empieza a reir

-Si no fuera que no tengo tiempo te haria el amor ahora mismo no te bastolo lo de anoche-dice ella con una risa picara

-No, sabes que soy adicto a tu piel y saber que no te voy a haber por dias me desespera –dice el presionandola con la pared,cuando llega un mesanje de Jack

- **acaba y sube Hanna esta por llegar**, los amantes salieron corriendo hasta llegar al comedor antes que llagara Cam y Hanna.

Tuvieron un desayuno ameno Hanna no para de hablar de todo lo que harian cuando llegaran a Chicago,y Seeley no dejaba de mirar a Temp,Cam se dio cuenta de las mirada de Seeley y Temp

- Hay algo que no me gusta tengo que averiguar antes de decirle a Hanna no quiero equivocarme pendaba Cam

-Temp te tengo un sorpresa-dice Hanna sacando un sobre de su cartera y dandoselo a Temp,ella lo habre y saca dos boletos de avion,que es esto

-Son los boletos tuyo y Ange para que se vayan hoy con nosotros para Chicago no quiero irme sin ti-dice hanna emocionada

-Hanna pero tengo que ir por mis cosas hacer maletas y despedirme tia caroline-dice temp confundida

-Por ropa no te preocupes cuando lleguemos compras todo lo que quieras para ti y Ange y por la tia la llamamos y listo-dice hanna,Temp tardo uos minutos en pensar hasta aceptar en ir.

Todos se habian ido para el aeropuerto ,durante el camino los roce de los amantes estuvieron presentes sin que Hanna se diera cuenta acepto Cam que si lo hacia,subieron al avion cuando llevaban una hora Hanna le dijo a Cam que la compañara al baño,Seeley miro que estuvieran alegada y se movio al lado del aciento de Temp que estaba dormida,la beso con un dulce beso,ella se levanto asustada cuando lo vio dandole una gran sonrisa

-Seeley que haces donde esta hanna

-Esta en el baño y tenia que besarte no lo hacia en varias hora, te venia a decir que por la noche no cierres la puerta de tu cuarto que quiero hacerlo esta noche contigo-dice el besandola

- Estas loco vamos estar en tu casa con Hanna-dice Temp nerviosa

-No te preocupes yo me las arreglos solo deja la puerta abierta-dice el besandolo y saliendo de la silla para ir a la de el.

Hanna te puedo decir algo-dice Cam

- Si que pasa

-Como que no estas celosa de tu hermana ya que ella es muy bonita y tu marido tambien

-Se que soy muy celosa y cuando veo una mujer bonita al lado de Seeley la saco del medio pero no has visto que los dos no se llevan para nada, total si tengo que compartirlo hasta que tenga el control de la compañia lo hare

- No te entiendo, que tienes planiado

-A mi hermana no le interesa este mundo ella lo que le gusta son las fiestas y las locuras de manipular a los hombre solo quiero que se de cuenta que este no es su mundo y me entregue todo a mi

-Tu siempre supiste donde ella estaba verdad-dice cam asombrada

-Claro no queria que mi padre la viera para que me diera toda la herencia a mi pero la estupida de Marta tenia que decirle que ella no fue la que se robo el dinero

Tu fuiste la que tomo el dinero

-Si como crees que pude sobrevivir un año en europa y ya no quiero hablar mas –dice hanna dejando Cam con la boca abierta.

Ya habian llegado a la casa de Hanna Temp y Ange quedaron asombradas con la casa, Seeley se fue al despacho y Hanna se fue con Temp y Ange a enseñarle la casa y a presentarle a los sirvientes de la casa, en el despacho Cam toco la puerta

-Adelante

-Hola puedo hablar contigo

-Si pasa dime –dice seeley un poco estrañado

-Seeley nos conocemos hace años y como te conosco bien se que tienes algo con la hermana de Hanna verdad,el se quedo inmovil ante la pregunta de Cam

-De dondes sacas eso yo nunca la habia visto-dice el coN voz nerviosa

-Por que esta mañana te vi abrazandola y llevandotela por una mano a la playa y tambien de todas esas mirada que se dieron durante todo el dia,el pasa su mano por la cabeza

-No se te escapa nada

-Tu lo sabes muy bien por eso soy abogada quiero que me cuentes todo,el suspira y se tira hacia atras de la silla

- Cam estoy enamorado de Temp como un loco y no quiero perderla en solo un fin de semana la amo mas que a Hanna en ocho años-dice el terminando con un suspiro

- En serio seeley

- Si la amo demaciado quiero que tenga lo que se merece ella a sufrido mucho por culpa de su familia

-Por eso estoy aqui hay que cuidar a Temp deHanna-dice cam con voz bajita

-que pasa Cam te veo preocupada

-Aqui no puedo hablar lo unico que te digo es que tenemos que enseñarle a Temp lo mas que podamos de la campañia y sacarla de aqui y enviarla de nuevo a Los Angeles antes que sea tarde

- Claro me muero si le pasa algo quieres decir que estas de mi lado

-Claro y de Temp solo se de mirarlos esta mañana se que estan locos uno con el otro

- Cam necesito un favor todavia quedan los medicamento del papa de Hanna que lo dejaban dormin por muchas horas

-Si por que

A la una de la mañana la puerta del cuarto de Temp se habria y ella se gira para ver al hombre de su vida llegar

- Hola preciosa-dice el metiendose en la cama con ella tomandola por la cintura atrayendola hacia el

-Pense que no vendrias

-Tuve que esperar que se durmiera para venir-dice el besando su cuello

- Mi amor y si se levanta-dice ella con preocupacion

- Ella va estar dormida hasta la mañana y tu y yo podremos difrutar toda la noche-dice el mientras le quitaba la ropa

- Tengo miedo que nos descubran-dice ella mientras cerraba los ojos y salia un gemido estuvieron toda la noche explorando sus cuerpo hasta el amanecer.

-Ya eran las siete de la mañana cuando empiezan a tocar la puerta del cuarto Temp abre soy yo Hanna, Temp empezaba a levantarse oyendo que la llamaba a lo lejos hasta que se dio cuenta que era Hanna y cuando iba a contestar se dio cuenta que Seeley estaba desnudo a su lado

- Seeley levantate Hanna esta tocando la puerta y quiere entrara-dice ella asustada...

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 La nueva jefa**

-Seeley despierta –dice temp moviendolo

-Que pasa –dice el todavia dormido

-Que hanna esta ahi, el salio de la cama recogio su ropa y se escondio en el baño

-Ella se puso una bata y fue abrir

- Por que te tardaste tanto

- Nunca habia dormido en una cama asi me quede profundamente dormida perdoname

- Lo se por eso quiero que te acostumbre a todo esto

-Claro es que esto es muy raro para mi

- Te iras acostumbrando ya te bañaste y sabes lo que te vas a poner hoy para la oficina

- No todavia

- Bueno vete a bañar y yo te escojo la ropa vete que se nos hace tarde-dice hanna mirando a temp ir al baño con timides

-Temp entra al baño y pone el seguro de la puerta, cuando ve a Seeley ,que vamos hacer-dice ella hablando bajito, el la toma por la cintura

- A bañarnos junto le dice al oido

-Queeee

- No hemos echo el matutino-dice el riendose

-Estas loco Hanna esta fuera,pero el le habia quietado la bata dejandola desnuda y bajando su mano hacia su sexo y introduciendo su dedo sintiendola tan humeda ella soltando un gemido y moviendola a la bañera, el la solto para poder abrir la ducha lo cual ella se quejo por soltarla, el se rie a lo que se quita los boxer que era lo unico que tenia puesto, ella ya estaba exitada cuando el entro ella lo tiro enima de ella, y el empezo a penetrarla,

-Temp que color quieres usar hoy, pero ella no podia hablar

- Temp no te oigo-dice hanna desde afuera, Seeley la oye

-Dile que azul susurandole en el oido,en eso el la penetra fuerta

-Azulllll-dice ella con hilo de voz

-Ok ya lo tengo-dice hanna,vuelve hanna, el traje lo quieres manga corta o larga,el vuelve y le dice larga, cuando ella va a decirle el la hace llegar al orgasmo largaaaaa-dice ella gritando

-Temp estas bien-dice hanna

-Dile que super bien-dice el volviendo a penetrarla

-Siiiiii estoy biennn-dice ella casi sin aliento

-Te deje la ropa encima de la cama te espero a fuera-dice hanna saliendo del cuarto, el oye cerrar la puerta

-Ahora voy yo-dice el penetrandola y deramando su fluido dentro de ella,quedando su cara en su pelo y apollandose de la pared hasta que recobraron el aliento

-Te amo-dice el en su oido

- Yo tambien te amo-dice ella,lo volvieron hacer de nuevo hasta que Ange entro al cuarto buscandola

-Temp estas ahi,los dos se miran y se rien

-Dejemos algo para la noche-dice ella,mientas el esta besando sus senos,Seeley tenemos que irno

- No quiero, no puedo de dejar de probar tu piel

- Si seguimos haci nos va a descubrir-dice ella soltando un gemido

- Esta bien pero sabes que si tengo la oportunidad te lo hago en la oficina-dice el hasta que la suelta, la primera en salir es Temp

-Buenos dias al fin que sales, cuando sale Seeley detras de ella

- Ya veo por que no salias

-Bueno Cam me envio para decirte que le dijo a Hanna que te habias ido con Jack temprano por que Hanna se volvio loca cuando no te vio en la cama haci que Jack te esta esperando detras de la casa para que Hanna no te vea y que en la oficina tiene para cambiarte-dice Ange con una sonrisa traviesa

- El toma a Temp por la cintura , me voy te veo en la oficina –dice Seeley dandole un beso y se va

-Seeley no se piensa bañar pregunta Ange

- Ya se baño –dice temp mordiendose el labio

-Que pasaron la noche juntos

- No solo eso hicimos el amor con Hanna en el cuarto

- No puedo creerlo con razon ese hombre esta loco por ti si te atrevez a todo amiga

-Te cuento luego ayudame a vestir me tengo que ir pronto.

- Te vez preciosa amiga pareces toda una ejecutiva.

-Graciosa sabes que esta no soy yo estoy siendo alguien quien no soy

-Vamos Temp esto es lo que tu te mereces y ese es tu lugar

-Tienes razon ,ella suspira, vamonos Hanna nos espera

Las dos amigas salen del cuarto para dirigirse a la sala cuando pasan por el cuarto de Seeley el abre la puerta y la jala por un brazo y la entra al cuarto

-Te vez hermosa no queria irme sin verte vestida haci el le dice dandole un beso

-En serio me veo bien –dice ella timidamente

-El se le acerca poniendo sus manos en su cintura,quiero cuando entres a la oficina como una mujer segura de si misma y poderosa tu eres la dueña de todo esto y no quiero que dudes de tus talento nunca dice el dandole un beso tiernos

- Que haria sin ti mi amor me sentia mal y tu con esas palabras me has devuelto la confianza

-Quiero que recuperes todo lo que te pertenece mi amor,su conversacion es interrupida por Ange

-Temp avanza Hanna viene ahi

-Te amo te veo en la oficina-dice ella saliendo del cuarto sin antes darle un beso

-Temp bajaba las escaleras cuando su hermana la esperaba en la sala- te ves presiosa Temp se ve que eres mi hermana dice ella riendose

-Gracias ya nos vamos

-Si –dice Cam

-Ange nos vemos luego cualquier cosa me llamas

-Claro cuidate

Las tre mujeres se fueron junta a la oficina Temp se sentia nerviosa pero lo unico que la mantenia tranquila eran la palabras de Seeley, al llegar a la oficina todos los empleado las estaban esperando en el lobby para darle la bienvenida a la nueva jefa y tambien estaba Seeley viendo a su amada junto a Jack

-Se ve hermosa

-Amigo estas enamorado de esa mujer

-No sabes cuanto

-Buenos dias a todos quiero presentarle a mi hermana Temperance Brennan ella va ser conmigo quienes vamos a serguir la obra de mi padre asi que les pido toda su coperacion, asi que gracias a todos y empezemos a trabajar

-Bueno Temp ve con Cam para que empiezes a conocer la compañia y luego por la tarde Seeley va a estar contigo para enseñarte a que nos dedicamos

- Muy bien vamos Temp a mi oficina y empezar con tu adiestramiento

Temp llevaba todo la mañana con Cam aprendiendo muy rapido todo lo que Cam le decia, al casi terminar Jack entra a la oficina con cara de preocupacion

-Cam tenemos problemas con los Japoneses quieren retirar las acciones si lo hacen estamos aruinados

-Que paso tu me dijiste que todo estaba bien con ellos

-Al haber dos herederas las acciones bajaron por miedo que una de las dos vendieran y por miedo quieren retirar todo

-Nos tenemos que reunirnos con ellos y explicarle todo voy a llamar a Seeley y Hanna,ella los llamos y llegaron hasta su oficina

-Que pasa Cam cual es la urgencia

-Hannan la urgercia es que los Japoneces quieren sacar las acciones si lo hacen estamos perdidos tenemos que hablar con ellos lo mas pronto posible

-Entonce que proponen

-Hay que salir a Japon inmediatemente

-Pero quien va ir Jack

-Tu y Cam ustedes fueron las que hicieron los negocios con ellos y volver a convencerlos que no se vallan

-Hanna el tiene la razon tenemos que salir ya

-Esta bien vamos lo antes posible

-Hanna vamos a tu oficina a planiar todo

-Hanna se giro donde Seeley, no hay problema en que me vaya por un mes-dice ella besandolo

-No es por la compañia ve y resuelve

-Gracias mi amor por apoñarme,volviendolo a besar y saliendo de la oficina

-Temp al verlo besar sinte unos celos terrible,-yo tambien me voy saliendo de la oficina,Seeley se va detras de ella

-Temp espera,tomandola por un brazo jalandola asi la oficina de el

-No me toques-dice ella molesta

-Mi amor que te pasa

-Que me pasa que te vayas con tu mujer para que la sigas besando

-El se rie,-estas celeso-dice el tirandola hacia el y quedando a centimetros de su boca

-Siii estoy celosa

-Mi amor por favor si tu sabes qe te amo-dice el besandola en el cuello

-Ella empieza a cerrar los ojos dejandose llevar por sus besos- no puedo pensar que seas de otras mujer

-Tu sabes que soy solo tuyo y tu solo mia

-Jurame que tu no haz estado con ella despues que hicimos el amor en la playa

-Te lo juro es mas desde mucho antes por que crees que nuestra primera noche junto te devore completa llevaba un mes sin tener sexo

-En serio un mes,dice ella mientras le besa el cuello

-Solo contigo es que quiero estar, quieres que te lo demuestre ahora

-Aqui en tu oficina, al ella decir eso el la tiro en el escritorio le subio la falda y le quito la ropa interior y empezo a lamer su entre pierna lo cual la hizo gemir de placer, ella empezo a gritar el paro de lamerla para quitarse la corbata

-Por que paras –dice ella molesta

-Nopuedes gritar aqui si no nos van a descubrir

-No puedo tu me haces a hacer eso es que eres fantastico en la hora de hacer sexo oral

-Ponte esto en la boca para que no se oiga tanto,ella lo hizo a lo que el se bajaba los pantalones y su boxer.

-Cam quiero que Seeley vaya con nosotras siento que mi matrimonio no esta bien y no lo quiero perder

-Como tu quieras y Temp que vas hacer con ella

- Que se quede y Jack que le ayude al verse solo se va a asustar y se va a ir y aprovecho para que me venda las acciones y me quedo con todo eso es lo que voy hacer voy a donde Seeley a darle la noticia

-Cam se quedo en sock no puedo reacionar y vio como Hanna se iba

-Seeley empezo a penetrarla luego que ella termino de hacerla sexo oral estanban tan entregados y exitados que no se estaban dando cuenta que la puerta empezaba a abrir.

Continuara...

**NOTA:**

GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MIS FIC ESTO ES PARA ENTRETENERME Y ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS DE MI SERIE FAVORITA SE QUE PUEDEN HABER ERRORES AL ESCRIBIR O LOS TEMAS ALGUNAS PERSONAS NO LE GUSTE LO SIENTO MUCHO, ESTO NO ES UNA COMPETENCIA SOLO DIVERSION CADA PERSONA ESCRIBE LO QUE SIENTE. GRACIAS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 El demonio vestido de angel**

Hanna ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Seeley y empezaba a abril la puerta cuando sono su telefono y tomo la llamada soltando la manija de la puerta

-Hola

-Hola preciosa

-Hola cariño

-Me encanta cuando me llamas haci

-Te gusta-dice ella mordiendose los labios

-Si y mucho mas cuando te tengo en mi cama

-No me digas eso no puedo hablar de esas cosas en la oficina

-Claro debe estar tu marido ahi

-Si por desgracia

-No se por que sigues con el si no lo quieres

-Tu sabes por que

-Por el dinero

-Por favor no quiero hablar de el ya llegaste a la cuidad

-Si, te quiero ver

-Estare ahi un una hora

-Te veo en una hora

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

-Seeley estan abriendo la puertaaaa-dice ella con la voz entrecortada

-Queeee

-Estan abriendo la puerta

-Yo no escucho nadaaa-dice el mientras soltaba su fluido dentro de ella

-Si es la voz de Hanna – dice ella en voz baja

-Los dos se quedaron inmoviles al oir la voz de Hanna, hasta que el habla, mirandola a los ojos – no hables yo le explicare todo.

-No mi amor los dos somos resposable-dice ella dandole un beso,los dos se quedaron mirando la puerta esperando que la abrieran pero la puerta fue cerrada de nuevos.

-Los dos se miraron y saltaron un respiro- estuvimos cerca –dice el

-Si nos estamos ariesgando mucho, dice ella mientras se vestia

-Es mejor que recojamos todo antes que vuelva

-Buena idea

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

-Buenos dias busco a Cam Saroyan

-Si de parte –dice la recepcionista

-Lance Sweet

-Si un momento la llamo enseguida

-El telefono de la oficina de Cam suena – dime Daisy

-Te esta buscando Lance Sweet

-Si dejalo pasar

-Sr Sweet puede pasar

-Gracias

-Cam oye que tocan la puerta- puede pasar

-Hola Cam

-Hola Sweet te estaba esperando me tienes noticias

-Si y muchas

-Dime por favor

-Te dire que tu amiga Hanna es de lo peor, te acuerda de Rebeca la que esperaba un hijo de Seeley

-Si que paso

-Una noche Hanna fue a su casa discutio con ella y la tiro por las escalera perdiendo el bebe y la amenazo si se lo decia a Seeley a el podia pasarle algo muy malo y ella seria la culpable le dio dinero para que se fuera muy lejo y no volviera.

-Tambien te cuerda de las empleadas que me hablaste que renunciaron de repente por que Hanna estaba celosas de ella

-Si que paso con ellas

-Bueno Hanna tiene un amante, le paga para que la enamore hasta volver las locas y perdieran la razon tanto que hay dos de ellas que estan en un manicomio y otra no se sabe de ella

-No puedo creer esto es de lo peor, que mucho daño a echo

-Eso no es todo lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar la muerte de Paul no fue un accidente lo drogaron antes que su auto callera por la carretera abajo

-Me quieres decir que lo mataron-dice ella con los ojos llorosos

-Si, lo siento

-Como Hanna lo haiga matado me asegurare que lo page bien caro-dice ella con voz de coraje

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya habia pasado una hora del susto que habian pasado Seeley y Temp el estuvo enseñandole todo de los diferentes sistemas y negocios que tenian la compañia ella aprendia muy rapido

-Mi amor estoy orgulloso de ti de lo rapido que has aprendido

-Gracias es que tengo un buen maestro-dice ella acercandose al el

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento al oir eso-dice el mientra la besa

-Seeley recuerda que por poco nos sorprenden hace un rato

-Es cierto, es que me encanta besarte-dice el todavia besandola

-Sabes algo tengo hambre –dice ella separandose de el

-Cerca de aqui hay un restaurante podemos ir

-Tu y yo

-Si por que

-Por que, por Hanna

-No te preocupes por ella si no a venido hasta ahora ya no viene-dice el tomandola por la mano y saliendo de la oficina

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Hanna eres toda una zorra en la cama

-Tu eres el culpable que sea asi-dice ella besando a su amante

-Yo, el culpable – dice mientras le besaba el cuello

-Siii-dice ella con la voz entrecortada

-Y tu marido no te haces lo que yo te hago

-Jamas odio que me toque y cuando lo hace es por necesito algo de el

-Eres toda una manipuladora- dice el riendo

-Siempre logro lo que quiero- dice ella besando el pecho de el

-No siempre por que no lograste que tu **papito **de dejara toda la herencia a ti y la tienes que compartir con tu hermana-dice el burlandose de ella.

-Ella se levanta molesta,- sabes muy bien que eso paso por culpa de la maldita de Marta por eso tuve que desaparecerla y eso va a cambiar muy pronto por eso necesito tu ayuda

-Y que quieres ahora

-Mañana me voy a Japon con mi marido y Cam para dejarla sola a la estupida de mi hermana y dejarla al frente de la compañia y se sienta impotente de resolver los problemas

-Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto

-Bueno que quiero que te hagas su amigo y te ganes su confianza en el tiempo que este afuera del pais y hagas que tome las peores deciciones

-No te importa que la compañia quede en ruinas

-Sabes muy bien que solo quiero el dinero

-Eres tan malvaba que me exitas-dice el tirandola hacia la cama y besandola

-Lo se –dice ella besandolo tambien

-Y como la voy a conocer

-Esta noche voy a realizar una fiesta en mi casa y te lo voy a presentar

-Y esta vez por quien me voy a hacer pasar

-Por el Licenciado Sullivan

-Como siempre lo tienes todo muy bien planiado

-Nadie se mete con mi dinero, si tengo que destruir a mi hermana lo hare

-Cuanto tiempo vas estar afuera

-Un mes sera suficiente para que la engañes

-Estas segura, es tu hermana nos puede salir mas lista de lo que piensas

-Jajaja mi hermana es una estupida es una inmadura le hablan bonito y se va con cualquiera

-Es igual de caliente que tu-dice el besando su cuerpo

-Jamas, es una pobre infeliz nunca podria tener ninguno de mis hombres no me llega ni a los tobillos ni a ti ni a mi maldito marido no le gustan las niñas inmaduras como ella y nunca se enamorarian de ella teniendo a una mujer como yo en la cama.

-Eso es verdad me vuelves loco-dice el devorandola con sus besos

-Ya no quiero hablar de la estupida de mi hermana hasme gritar hasme el amor como solo tu sabes hacer

-Con una condicion que hoy en la fiesta quiero hacerte el amor en tu cama

-Estas lo loco ahi va estar Seeley

-Por eso lo quiero hacer para reirme en su cara como me tiro a su mujer en su misma cama

-Se pude saber por que odias tanto a Seeley

-Por que por su culpa perdi a Rebeca no puedo creer que se enamorara de el

-Otra estupida mas que la hice desaparecer despues que perdio el maldito hijo de Seeley

-Nadie se mete con nosotros-dice el cuando empieza a penetrarla

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Seeley no deveriamos llegar por separado a la oficina por si esta Hanna ahi

-No te preocupes cuando fuiste al baño llame a Jack para preguntar por ella y me dijo que no habia llegado y ella llamo a Cam para decirle que llegaria tarde,por cierto te tardaste mucho en el baño estas bien.

-Si estoy bien cosas de mujeres

-Segura

- Si no te preocupes, mi amor una puegunta, no te importa donde esta ella.

-Solo me importa es estar contigo-dice el mientra la detiene para darle un beso para luego seguir caminando asi la oficina.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam iba caminando hacia la oficina de Jack con cara de preocupacion hasta llegar a la puerta y empezo a tocar,

-Puedo pasar

-Si Cam pasa y puedes sentarte-dice el mirando su cara de preocupacion

-Necesito que me ayudes para no ir a Japon

-Cam que pasa te veo mal por que no quieres ir

-Jack tenemos que preparar a Temp como presidenta de la compañia por que si Hanna sigue en ese puesto se van a ir al infierno todo lo que hemos logrado en este lugar

-Cam me asustas que esta pasando

-No te puedo contar mucho no quiero ponerte en riesgo lo unico que voy a decirte es que Hanna es un demonio vestido de angel

-No te entiendo nada Cam

-Mira contrate un detective para buscar evidencia contra Hannan y descubrirla de todo lo que a echo durante todo estos años-dice ella cuando su conversacion es interrupida por Seeley y Temp llegan a la oficina riendose y tomados de la mano

-Hola chicos –dice Seeley

-Si llegaron los tortolitos-dice Jack riendo

-Me alegra tanto que esten tan felices me recuerdan a mi y a Paul –dice Cam con voz de tristeza

-Cam lo que tuvieron tu y Paul fue hermoso nunca visto un amor como lo que tuvieron ustedes –dice Seeley tocando su hombro

-Ya esta bueno no quiero ponerme triste, Temp podrias llevar estos papeles a mi oficina

-Si claro-dice ella saliendo de la oficina de Jack

-Seeley mira confundido a Cam-por que enviaste a Temp a tu oficina

-Necesito hablar contigo sin que ella este aqui

-Que pasa ahora

-Hanna quiere que tu vayas con nosotras a Japon

-Yo no quiero ir

-Es mejor que vayas tienes que averiguar como se enteraron que hay dos herederas por que solo nosotros lo sabiamos alguien tuvo que decirlo para que ellos retiren las acciones y afectar la compañia

-Y tu no vas ir

-No tengo que quedarme para enseñarle a Temp todo lo de la compañia tendre un mes para hacerlo para que sea la proxima presidenta

-Pero Hanna es la presidenta

-Si la dejamos nos vamos a quedar sin compañia

-Estoy confundido me puedes explicar

-Seeley perdona por lo que te voy a decir pero Hanna no es lo que aparenta ella quiere destruir todo esto incluyendo a Temp

-Que pero Hanna fue la que busco a Temp para conservar la compañia

-Es una trampa ella siempre supo donde estuvo Temp durante todos estos años, Temp esta en peligro, por eso quiero quedarme aqui y encontrar todas las evidencias para desmascarar a Hanna

-Cam como tu pretendes que vaya y deje a el amor de mi vida sola sabiendo que esta en peligro.

-Seeley te juro que la voy a protejer como a mi propia vida confia en mi por favor-dice ella abrazandolo

-Pero prometeme que me llamaras todos los dias y me diras todo lo que pase con ella

-Te lo prometo, y otra cosa Hanna va a ser una fiesta esta noche como despedida

-Pero esta loca como que una fiesta

-Algo esta planiando pero no se que sera- dice Cam cuando entra Temp a la oficina

-Cam puse los papeles encima de tu escritorio

-Gracias Temp

-Jack puedes llevar a Temp a la casa

-Si claro voy a mi oficina a recoger mis cosas y la llevo

-Seeley pero es temprano para irme-dice ella mirandolo confundida

-Vamos a mi oficina y te explico, Jack te esperamos alla-dice el tomando Temp por la mano saliendo de la oficina

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a la oficina Temp se solto de la mano de el quedando parada en la puerta con las manos en la cintura mientras miraba Seeley sentarse

-Se puede saber por que quieres que me vaya-dice ella molesta

-Mi amor ven y sientate

-No me voy sentar hasta que me digas lo que pasa se muy bien que no querian que estuviera en la oficina por que

-Seeley se levanta para ir donde esta ella- Temp voy estar un mes fuera del pais en asuntos del trabajo.

-Queee me vas a dejar sola un mes y te vas con Hanna

-Estas celosa- dice el sonriendo

-Ella respira profundo – siii estoy celosa

-El la toma por la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo-me encanta cuendo te pones celosa mi amor-dice el besandola

-Ella se despega de el- se puede saber que voy hacer durante todo un mes sin ti

-Te vas quedar con Cam y Jack aprendiendo todo sobre como manejar esta compañia por quiero que te conviertas en la proxima presidenta

-Seeley ese es el puesto de Hanna

-No va ser tuyo

-No entiendo nada Cam no va a ir con ustedes

-No, ella se queda contigo quiero que confies en ella y Jack y cuando vuelva estes echa todo una ejecutiva

-Mi amor no creo que pueda hacerlo

-Claro que si que lo vas a lograr,tu eres Temperance Brennan una mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida confio en ti que lo vas a lograr

-No se –dice ella colocando su cara en el pecho de el

-El levanta su cara con su mano-hazme sentir orgulloso de ti, de la mujer que amo.

-Ella sonrie- esta bien lo hare por los dos

-Esa es mi chica, asi que quiero que te pongas hermosa para esta noche

-Por que esta noche

-Hoy habra una fiesta en la casa como despedida por nuestro viaje,haci que quiero que te veas hermosa para mi

-Solo me vere hermosa para ti-dice ella besandolo,pero su beso es interrumpido por la llegada de Jack

-Disculpen chicos cuando quieras nos podemos ir Temp

-Claro, nos vemos por la noche te amo Seeley

-Yo tambien te amo-dice el despidiendose de ella con un beso y luego mirandola irse por la puerta.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temp se fue con Jack el la llevo hasta la casa al llegar ella se encontro con Ange bajando las escaleras ya que estuvo todo el dia enserada en su cuarto y estaba aburida

-Hola cariño llegaste estoy tan aburida cuantame como te fue hoy

-Bien pero te contare todo arriba y me ayudes a arreglarme para esta noche hay una fiesta hoy aqui

-En serio por fin habra diverccion-dice Ange subiendo los escaleras con su amiga

-Al llegar al cuarto las dos amigas se tiraron en la cama-cuentamelo todo como te fue el dia

-Te dire que aprendi mucho hoy estuve con Cam primero me enseño sobre los diferentes negocios de la campañia y quien eran nuestros socios y luego Seeley eso si que fue lo mejor hice el amor con el en su escritorio y por poco Hanna nos ve en el acto

-Queeee no puede ser o por Diosssss

-Pasamos un gran susto pero luego me enseño los diferentes sistemas que utilizan y las cuentas que tenemos a nivel mundial y me invito al almorzar pero luego no me gusto la noticia que me dijo

-Que paso ahora no me gusta lo que dices

-Seeley se va un mes fuera del pais por asuntos de negocios eso me pone muy triste

-Amiga un mes pasa muy rapido y vas a ver que estara a tu lado

-Creo que tienes razon me voy a cambiar-dice ella cuando siente un mareo y su cara se pone palida

-Temp que pasa te vas mal te ves palida por favor responde...

Continuara...

Gracias a todos por sus review me alegra que les guste sigan apoyando por que historia se pondra mejor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bones ni sus personajes me pertenece son de fox y sus creadores.**

**Capitulo 7 La fiesta**

Estaban llegando todos los invitados a la casa de Hanna y Seeley, toda la alta sociedad de la cuidad se daría cita en el lugar ya que Hanna le gustaba dar las mejores fiestas de sociedad para qué fueran el tema de conversación de todas sus amistades. Ya Ange y Temp se encontraban ya listas para la fiesta, estaban bajandos las escaleras cuando Ange discutia con su mejor amiga.

-¿Se lo tienes qué decir?

-¡Pero Ange no estoy segura!

-¿Qué mas señales quieres?

-Es mejor cuando este segura no le creare falsas esperanzas.

-¡Y vas esperas todo un mes!

-Estoy tan confundida no se qué hacer.

-Se lo tienes qué decir a Seeley hoy mismo.

-¿Y qué me tiene qué decir?

-¡Seeley!

-¡Yo me voy los veo luego!-dice Ange dejandolos solos

-¿Qué me tienes qué decir mi amor?-dice el sonriendo

-Podemos hablar en otro lugar-dice ella timidamente

-¡Claro sigueme!-dice el llevandola al despacho de él.

Al llegar Temp se veía muy nerviosa y Seeley se dio cuenta qué algo le pasaba la tomo por la cintura y la pego a su pecho para besarla tiernamente.

-¡Ya te encuentras mejor!-dice el mirandola dulzemente.

-Si...ya me encuentro mejor es qué no se como decirte...

-Mi amor me estoy poniendo nervioso-dice el interrupiendola

-Es qué...tal vez...no estoy segura...pero...creo...qué estoy...EMBARAZADA-dice ella encogiendose los hombros y mordiendose los labios.

-¿Qué?...en serio mi amor...estas embarazada...-dice el abranzandola dandole vueltas.

-Seeley para me estas mariando-dice ella riendose

-¡Mi amor estoy feliz soy el hombre mas feliz del mundooooo!-dice el sin dejarla de besar.

-Solo es una sospecha no estoy segura hasta qué me haga las pruebas-dice ella tomando su cara con sus manos.

-Pero...cuales han sido los sintomas...-dice el mirandola a los ojos.

-Bueno...mareos...vomitos...mis pecho los ciento mas grande y tengo ocho días de atrazo-dice ella con voz de pena.

-¡Wow estas embarazada no hay duda mi amor!-dice el emocionado

-¡Tengo miedo Seeley qué esto no salga bien!-dice ella colocando su cara en el pecho de él.

-Te lo juro mi amor qué todo va a salir bien no voy a permitir que te pase algo a tí o al bebe así tenga qué dar hasta mi vida-dice el tomando la cara de ella con sus manos para darle un beso apasionado.

En la fiesta Ange se encontraba neviosa por su amiga queria saber como Seeley tomaria la noticia aunque ella sabía qué el se emocionaria ya qué el amaba a Temp demaciado lo qué le preocupaba era si Hanna se enterara pero sus pensamientos son interrupidos por su novio.

-¡Hola Ange!

-¡Hola Jack!

-Te pasa algo te veo nerviosa-dice Jack confundido.

-Jack te voy a decir algo pero no puedes decirselo a nadie.

-Está bien pero dime me tienes ansioso-dice él con desespero.

-¡TEMP ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!-dice ella emocionada.

-¿Qué está embrazada?-dice el casi gritando.

-¿Quién está embarazada?-dice Cam llegando en ese momento.

-Chicos bajen la voz nos pueden oir-dice Ange en voz baja.

-¡Pero quién está emberazada!-dice Cam confundida

-¡Temp!-dice Jack sin poder creerlo.

-¡Un bebe vamos a tener un sobrino!-dice Cam colocando la mano en su boca para no gritar de emoción.

-¡O una sobrina!-dice Ange abrazando a Cam y Jack

-¿Dondé está ellos?-dice Jack con curiosidad.

-Están el en despacho de Seeley se fueron allá para hablar en privado-dice Ange señalando mientran van caminando los tres amigos.

Seeley y Temp no dejaban de besarse,estaban tan emocionados por ser padres principalmente el no dejaba de tocarle el vientre aunque no se notara todavía lo mas qué deseaba era tener un hijo tuvo la oportunidad con Rebeca pero ella lo perdío por un accidente en las escaleras de su casa y eso lo dejo devastado también se lo había pedido muchas veces a Hanna pero ella siempre le decia qué no y cuando pensaba qué nunca seria padre la mujer qué ama le iba a dar esa hermosa bendición.

-¡Holas bebé te habla tu papá! Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida tu mamá y yo estamos anciosos qué salgas de ahí para conocerte y ver como eres se qué te vas a parecer a tu hermosa mamá y tendrás su bellos ojos.

-Mi amor está muy pequeño para oirte-dice ella riendo y a la misma vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al oir al pades de su hijo con le hablaba a su vientre.

-Claro qué me oye le hablare todos los días...o por Dios...-dice el al percatarse de algo.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-dice ella al ver su cara de preocupación.

-Mañana me voy para Japón y te voy a dejar sola todo un mes-dice el abrazandola.

-No te preocupes yo se qué tienes qué irte, yo voy a estar bien-dice ella separandose de él para mirarlo a los ojos para darle la mas hermosa sonrisa.

-No, yo no voy a ningún lado sin tí –dice el besandola pero el beso es interrumpido al oir que tocan la puerta.

-Se puede pasar-dice Cam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Si pasen!-dice Seeley abrazando a la mujer de su vida.

-¡Lo sabemos todo vamos a tener un sobrino!-dice Jack emocionado.

-¡O sobrina!-dice Ange caminando hacía su amiga para abrazarla.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!-dice Cam abrazando a Seeley.

-¡Gracias chicos se qué igual qué nosotros estan feliz por el bebé!-dice Seeley mientra se acerca a la madre de su hijo.

-Pero nadie mas se puede enterar de mi embarazo-dice Temp mirando a sus amigos.

-No se preocupen mantendremos el secreto y los ayudaremos en todo lo que necesiten,! verdad chicos!-dice Cam mirando a Ange y Jack.

-¡SI!-dice los dos a la vez.

-Ange llevate a Temp a la fiesta no quiero qué Hanna sospeche algo.

-¡Claro! Vamos Temp.

-¡Mi amor te veo en el jardín a la media noche!-dice el dandole un beso.

-¡Nos vemos luego, te amo!-dice ella dandole otro beso.

-¡Yo también te amo!-dice el mirandola salir con su amiga.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora Seeley?- me imagino qué no vas a ir a Japón después de esta noticia.

-Sabes qué no Jack, no pienso perder otro hijo de nuevo.

-No te preocupes dejalo todo en mis manos disfruta la fiesta y cuida a tu mujer y a tu hijo-dice Cam

-¡Gracias Cam!-dice Seeley mientras los tres amigos salen del despacho.

Las dos amigas se encontraban caminando y hablando en secreto cuando se encontraron en su camino con Hanna qué se veía enojada y de muy mal genio, estaba buscando a su marido y no lo encontraba, ya qué una de sus amigas le habia dicho qué lo vieron con una mujer muy hermosa caminando hacía el despacho de él, eso hizo que ella enfuresiera de los celos enfermisos qué siempre ella tenía cuando una mujer bonita estaba cerca de él.

-¿Dondé estaban ustedes?-dice Hanna molesta

-¡Acá vamos de llegar a la fiesta!-dice Ange hablandole del mismo tono qué Hanna le hablaba.

-¡Muevanses tengo qué buscar a mi marido!-dice Hanna empujandolas para seguir caminando.

-¡Comó la odio!-si no fuera tu hermana le hubiera dado ya su mereciso-dice Ange molesta.

-¡A veces pienso qué no es mi hermana!

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, son tan diferentes.

-¡Cada vez reconozco menos a mi hermana!

-Bueno vamos no quiero que tu hermana me arruine la noche-dice Ange jalando la mano de su amiga.

Hanna iba como alma que lleva el diablo los celos la tenia ciega, lo único qué pensa era romperle la cara a la zorra que estuviera con su marido, siguió caminado hasta qué vio a su marido caminando hacía ella.

-¿Con qué zorra estás ahora Seeley?-dice Hanna gritando.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora Hanna?-dice Seeley molesto

-¡Te vieron caminando hacía acá con una mujer quién es ella dimelo ahora Seeley!

-Hanna Seeley estaba conmigo en el despacho yo era la mujer qué estaba con el –dice Cam con voz molesta.

-¡Tu y tus malditos celos!-dice Seeley dejandola sola y caminando hacia la fiesta.

-¡Seeley no me dejes hablando sola!-dice ella mientras ve a su marido caminando sin hacerle caso.

-¡Hanna el no estaba con ninguna mujer estabamos hablando del viaje de mañana!

-Es qué me dijeron qué estaba con una mujer y me volvi loca-dice Hanna mas calmada.

-¡Yo no se comó Seeley te aguanta esos celos enfermisos tuyos!-dice Cam sin entender lo que Hanna había echo.

-¡No me puedo controlar es qué si lo pierdo me muero!-dice Hanna con una mirada perdida.

-¡Es mejor qué nos vayamos a la fiesta y olvidar toda esta situación!-dice Cam señalandole el camino con su mano.

Jack salió detrás de su amigo ya qué se encontraba de mal humor después de la esena de celo de Hanna, para poder calmarlo lo trato de detener varias veces pero era imposible Seeley estaba tan furioso y harto de Hanna qué no le hacía caso.

-¡Seeley por favor detente te tienes qué calmar!-dice Jack deteniendolo por el hombro.

-¡Ya no la soporto quiero irme lejos con Temp y mi hijo olvidarme de todo!-dice el mientras le da un puño a la pared.

-¡Sabes qué no puedes hacer eso Temp perderia todos lo qué le corresponde y no sería justo para ella!

-Lo se...Lo se...tengo tanto miedo qué le pase algo a ella o al bebé.

-Amigo tranquilo no le va a pasar nada a los dos, entre todos la cuidaremos.

-Gracias... amigo-dice Seeley un poco mas calmado.

-¡Vamos tienes que estar feliz vas a ser padre!-dice su amigo dandole un leve empujón en el pecho.

-Tienes razón voy hacer... ¡PAPÁ!

-¡Ven vamos a brindar por la llegada de mi sobrino o sobrina!-dice Jack mientras los dos siguen caminando hacía la fiesta.

Los amigos se encontraban tomando unas copas para celebrar la paternidad de Seeley llevaban un rato celebreando hasta qué su celebreción se acabó cuando llega la persona menos agradable para Seeley.

-¡Buenas Noches Seeley!

-¡Sully!-dice Seeley con desagrado

-¡Hola Seeley, también me desagrada verte!

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¡Amargarte la noche!-dice Sully riendo

-¡Largate de mi vista si no quieres qué te de un golpe!-dice Seeley cerrando la mano para dearle un golpe.

-¡Seeley...Seeley siempre de mal genio!

-Vamonos Seeley no le hagas caso-dice Jack llevandose a su amigo del lugar.

-¡Maldito desgraciado si supieras que tu mujer la hago mia cuando yo quiero!

-¿Qué haces hablando con mi marido?-dice Hanna acabando de llegar.

-Nada solo saludo a mi buen amigo.

-No seas estúpido te dicho millones de veces qué no te quiero cerca de él tu eres capas de contarle todo lo qué pasa entre nosotros solo por vengarte qué te quitó a Rebeca.

-Tienes razón estoy loco por decirle qué soy el hombre qué te hace gritar en la cama-dice el tomandola por la cintura pegandola al pecho de él.

-¡Sueltame! Estás loco si arruinas mis planes te mato-dice ella soltandose de él.

-¡Tranquila no lo pienso hacer!-dice el tocandole la barbilla

-¡Por tú bien es mejor qué no lo hagas!

-¡Está bien no quiero seguir peliando contigo! ¿Cuándo piensas presentarme a tu hermana?

-¡Te le presento ahora está con la estupida de su amiga!

-¿Dónde están?-dice el mirando para todos lados.

-Las dos qué estan frente de la fuente la del traje negro es mi hermana.

-¡La belleza es hereditario tu hermana está para comersala toda!

-¡No seas ridiculo ella jamás se parecera a mí!-dice Hanna molesta.

-¡Me encanta cuándo te enojas eso me vuelvo loco!-dice el mirandola con lujuria.

-¡Calmate primero el trabajo y luego el placer!-dice ella mordiendose los labios.

-¡Ok! me muero por tenerte en la cama-dice el pegandose a los labios de ella.

-¡Deja eso para luego te pienso recompensar muy bien por tu trabajo!

-Empezemos rápido qué quiero mi recompenza-dice el mientras los dos caminan hacía su objetivo.

Al otro la lado del salón T emp y Ange hablaban comó había reaccionado Seeley con la noticia del bebé.

-¡Ange el está feliz no dejaba de besarme hasta hablo con el bebé y me juro que nos protegeria de todo es el mejor hombre del mundo lo amo tanto!

-¡Qué emoción vas hacer mamá!-dice su amiga con emoción

-¡Baja la voz ahí viene Hanna!-dice Temp topandole la boca a su amiga.

-¡Hola hermanita!

-¡Hola Hanna!

-¡Temperance quiero presentarte a un amigo el es Sully Sullivan!

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Temperance!-dice el dandole la mano.

-Igualmente-dice Temp dandole la mano también.

-¡Ange acompañame a recibir a los invitados!-dice Hanna llevandosela del lugar.

-¡Yo no quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo!-dice Ange soltandose de las manos de Hanna.

-¡Te voy a decir algo no te quiero cerca de Temp sino quiere qué te devuelva a Los Angeles en el proximo avión y dejes a tu amiga aquí sola!-dice Hanna con una mirada amenazante.

-¡Eres una maldita bruja!-dice Ange con ganas de matarla.

-¡Cuidado con tus palabras recuerda qué estas en mi casa y te puedo echar a patadas cuando quieras!

-¡No te vas a salir con la tuya!

-¡Eso veremos estupida!-dice Hanna dejandola sola en medio de la fiesta.

Ange estaba furiosa como Hanna la había tratado se dio cuenta qué ella planeaba algo y no era nada bueno estuvo caminando hasta encontrarse con Cam.

-¿Qué bueno qué te encuentro Cam?-dice Ange nerviosa

-¡Me asustas Ange qué te pasa!-dice Cam preocupada.

-¡Temp está con Sully!

-¡Qué!

-¡Si la bruja de Hanna los presentos y me saco y me dijo qué si me acercaba me devolvería a en el proximo avión Los Angeles!

-¡Ya entiendo por qué queria hacer está fiesta era para presentralos!

-¡Y quién es ese tal Sully!

-Es un supuesto amigo de Hanna pero es un vividor Hanna lo contrata para qué saqué del medio a todas las mujeres qué se enamoren de Seeley.

-¡Hanna sabe lo de Temp y Seeley!-dice Ange asustada.

-¡No lo creo!

-¡Entonce no entiendo!-dice Ange sin entender nada.

-Tenemos qué averiguar el plan de Hanna, yo voy donde está Seeley y tu no pierdas de vista a Temp.

- Está bien Cam estare pendiende de Temp-dice Ange caminando a donde estaba Temp.

Cam se fue a buscar a Seeley para decirle lo que Ange le había dicho pero se encontro a Hanna con Seeley ella lo tenía abrazandolo y besandolo como si nada hubiera pasados hace unos minutos atrás y llevandolo a que bailara con ella.

-¡Mi amor me perdonas por lo qué hize hace un rato-dice Hanna besando a su marido.

-Olvidalo... ya yo lo olvide-dice Seeley mirando a todos lado buscando a Temp hasta qué la vio con Sully.

-No... no voy a dejarte de besar hasta qué me perdones-dice ella mirandolo seductoramente.

-Hanna...basta... ya-dice el molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-A mi nada...me puedes decir por qué tu hermana está con Sully.

-¡Estás celoso!

-Claro...qué no...no digas estupideses-dice el haciendose como si no le importara nada.

-Es broma mi amor a ti no te gustan las mujeres como ella -dice Hanna riendose y burlandose de su hermana.

-Si...nunca me interesaria...tu hermana.

-A mi hermana le interesan los hombre como Sully por eso ella me rogó qué se lo presentara no me extrañaria que se lo llevara a la cama hoy con lo zorra qué es mi hermana.

Al oir esas palabras la sangre a Seeley le empezó a hervir los celos que empezó a sentir eran incontrolables no dejaba de mirarlos, pero Temp no se quedaba atrás ya qué ella los vio besandose y también los celos la estaban matando era tanto así qué no escuchaba nada de lo qué el baboso de Sully le decía una de las veces qué Seeley vio a Temp empezó a besar a Hanna pasionadamente eso haciendo que Temp decidiera darle celos a Seeley.

-¡Sully quieres bailar conmigo!-dice ella pasando su mano por su pecho.

-¡Si...quiero bailar contigo!

Temp empezó a darle celos a Seeley riendose de todo lo que le decía Sully estuvo bailando toda la noche con él, ella finjia qué le gustaba estar con él pero no era cierto los celos la estaban matando ya eran pasadas las doce de la media noche y ambos sabían qué se verian en el jardín pero estaban tan molestos uno con el otro qué no fueron a encontrarse a su cita, ya eran casi la una de la mañana cuando Sully le ofrece algo de tomar a Temp dejandola sola aprovechando la oportunidad Ange para hablar con su amiga.

-¡Se puede saber qué estas haciando con ese idiota!-dice su amiga molesta

-¡Nada...pasandola bien!

-¡Yo te conozco bien le estás dando celos a Seeley!

-¡Claro qué no... me agrada estar con Sully!

-Eres tan mentirosa yo te vi cuándo vistes a Seeley besando a Hanna y te llevastes arrastras a Sully para bailar contigo.

-Si...Si... estoy celosa complacida.

-Eres tan tonta ella es su esposa el tiene qué seguir lo mas normal posible hasta qué todo esto termine el te ama te lo a demostrado bastantes veces y qué mas prueba de ese bebé qué está creciendo en tu vientre.

-Tienes razón son una estupida me deje llevar por los celos Seeley tiene que odiarme-dice ella con lágrima en los ojos.

-Tranquila yo arreglo esto vete al jardín ya qué hace una hora tenias qué haber ido allí a ver el padre de tu bebé-dice su amiga tomandola por la mano.

-¡Él no puede estar ahí!

-Vete yo me encargo qué el vaya al jardín-dice su amiga mientras le da un leve empujón para qué se vaya.

Seeley se encontraba en el bar tomandose todo lo qué se encontraba para hogar todas sus penas no podía creer qué Temp estuviera con Sully estuvo así hasta qué Cam lo vio solo y pudo ir donde él ya qué Hanna no lo dejo solo en toda la noche.

-¿Seeley qué te pasa?

-¡Dejame solo Cam no quiero hablar con nadie!

-No... no me voy hasta qué me escuches.

-Cam... por favor... vete.

-No...no me voy-dice ella sentandose a su lado.

-Ok...dime lo qué tienes qué decir y después me dejas solo.

-Hanna preparo está fiesta para qué Sully conociera a Temp.

-¿Qué? – me quieres decir qué Hanna quiere unir a Temp con Sully.

-¡Si!

-¡Soy un idiota!

-¡ Él mas grande de los idiotas!-dice Ange qué acababa de llegar.

-¿Dónde está Temp?-dice el desesperado

-¡Está en el jardín esperandote!

-¡Gracias Ange! –dice el corriendo dónde la madre de su hijo.

Temp llevaba varios minutos esperando en el jardín se encontraba un poco nerviosa no sabía qué decirle cuando lo viera por lo tonta qué había sido en dudar del amor de el, el cansancio la estaba dominando empezó a pensar qué no vendría y penso en irse cuando se gira para irse se lo encontro de frente perdiendose en esos ojos color chocolate quedando los dos sumerjidos en sus miradas hasta qué los dos decidieron hablar.

-¡Perdoname!-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¡No se comó puede dudar de tu amor por un momento!-dice ella acercandose a él.

-¡No puedeo creer qué le creyera lo qué me dijo Hanna de tí!-dice el tomandole su cara con sus manos y besandola.

-¿Qué te dijo Hanna?-dice ella con curiosidad.

-Qué tu querias conocer a Sully y te lo llevarias a la cama-dice el con tristeza.

-¿Comó pudiste creerle Seeley?-dice ella con desepción.

-Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta soy un idiota pero los celos me cegaron por completo-dice el alejandose ella.

-Los dos cometimos el mismo error los celos nos dominaron-dice ella sentandose y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-Te juro qué no vuelvo a dudar de tí-dice el caminando hacía ella para tomarla por la cintura y besarla.

-Yo también te juro qué no vuelvo a dudar de tu amor-dice ella besandolo de nuevo.

Los dos se entregaron por completo en ese beso lleno de amor y pasión olvidandose en dónde se encontraban y si alguien los podría ver solo querian sentirse uno al otro sin importarle nada ni nadie.

**Espero qué le guste el capitulo dejen sus review, Alexa 28 ya esta aquí tu capitulo espero te guste me gustaria actualizar mas corrido pero a veces se me hace dificíl. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 El Viaje**

**Bones ni los personjes me pertenecen son de Fox y sus creadores.**

La mañana siguiente Cam y Jack estaban preparando el viaje a Japón ellos querian ayudar a sus amigos no iban a permitir qué Hannan se saliera con la suya,mientras tanto Seeley y Temp pasaron una noche muy romántica después de su pequeña pelea tenía qué ver reconsilación y sobre todo celebrar la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. Hannan y Sully también tuvieron su noche de pasión y lujuria se estuvieron revolcando en la cama qué compartia Hannan con Seeley ella estaba tan molesta con su marido por haberse desaparecido de la fiesta y irse a la oficina,(eso fue lo qué le dijo Cam) para qué Seeley y Temp podieran arreglar su malentendido entre ellos. Por la mañana el ambiente de la casa estuvo muy tenso ya qué Hannan seguía de muy mal humor ya qué Seeley no aparecía y mucho menos le contestaba el telefono y eso la tenía al borde de un colapso.

-¡Cam! ¿Dónde diablos está Seeley?-dice Hannan muy molesta.

-¡Tranquila...Seeley está en la oficina con Jack.

-¿Por qué está allá? él tiene qué estar aquí conmigo para irnos al aereopuerto.

-¡Él nos va a esperar allá... tranquilizate... ¿Qué te pasa Hannan cuál es el empeño de sacar a Seeley del país?

-¡Cuál es el problema qué quiera estar con mi esposo!

-Ninguno... Hannan es solo qué tu nunca te preocupabas por él.

-¡Mira Cam...no te metas en mis problemas si no quieres qué...-dice ella cuándo suena su telefono.

-¡Hello!

-¡Hola preciosa!

-¡Cam me puedes dejar sola es una llamada privada!-dice ella nerviosa tenia miedo qué Cam pudiera oir su conversación.

-¡Te espero en la sala!-dice ella saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Comó te atrevez a llamarme aquí ...no me gusta qué me llames cuándo estoy en la casa!-dice Hannan en voz baja pero también molesta con Sully.

-¡Lo sé!... pero te estoy llamando para algo qué te va a interesar.

-¡Mira Sully no estoy para tus cosas!-dice ella todavía molesta.

-¡Si no quieres saber lo qué vi en tu casa cuándo me fui está madrugada entonces no te lo diré!

-¿Qué fue lo qué vistes?-dice ella con curiosidad.

-¡Vi a tu...!

-¡Viste a quién!

-¡Vi a tu M...!

-¡Sully a quién viste...!

-¡A tu...!

-¡Sully no te entiendo tu señal del telefono se está entre cortando!

-¡Qué tu...!

-¡Sully!...!Sully!...!Hello!...!Hello! –dice ella desesperada por saber lo que le quiere decir, pero la llamada se corto ella se quedó pensativa por lo qué Sully le queria decir hasta qué tocan la puerta.

-¡Hannan tenemos qué irnos!

-¡Sí ya es tarde!...Cam... ¿Dónde está Seeley?

-¡Ya va de camino al aereopuerto con Jack!

-¡Entonces nos podemos ir!-dice Hannan un poco distraida.

-¡Te pasa algo Hannna!-dice Cam con curiosidad.

-¡Estoy bien vamos!-dice ella saliendo de la habitación.

En la habitación de húespedes, Seeley y Temp pasaron su noche romántica se demostraron todo lo qué se amaban fué una noche llena de pasión y entrega cada uno queria demostrar el amor qué se sentía uno al otro. La primera en despertar fué ella tan pronto que despertó sintió una ganas terribles de vomitar trató de no despertar a su hombre y se fué al banó, después de un rato se quedo en la puerta mirando como dormía el padre de su hijo haciendo qué saliera un sonrisa en sus labios, no podía creer lo afortunada qué era haber encontrado un hombre comó él, un simple juego de sedución se convirtio en el más grande amor. En esos momento él empezó a moverse en la cama y tocó al otro la lado de la cama para tocar a su amada pero no habia nadie rapido de levanto asustado.

-¡Estoy aquí!-dice ella sonriendo

-¡No me vuelvas a ser eso...por favor!-dice el soltando un poco de aire.

-¡Estaba en el baño...tranquilo!

-¡Ven!-dice el estirando su mano para llevarla a la cama-!Estas bien!-dice besandola.

-¡Sí!...solo son los síntomas del embarazo!

-¡Estas bien no te paso nada!-dice el asustado y tocandola por todos lados para ver qué todo estuviera bien, lo qué hace qué ella empieze a reir.

-¡Seeley estoy bien!-dice ella tomando su cara con sus manos y mirandolo a los ojos.

-¡Estas segura!

¡Sí tranquilo estamos bien!-dice ella tocandose su vientre.

-Perdona mi amor...es qué no puedo evitar ser tan protector.

-¡Lo sé!...no quieres qué nos pase nada a ninguno de los dos.

-¡Me muero si te pasa algo a tí o está cosita qué está creciendo aquí dentro!-dice el besando su vientre.

-¡No te preocupes yo se qué no va a pasarnos nada!-dice ella besandolo dulcemente.

-¡Por eso no me pienso separar de tí ni de mi hijo ni por un momento!-dice el rozando su naríz con la de ella.

-¡No sé si podre soportar tu sobre protección!-dice ella mirandolo de reojo.

- ¡Pues lo haras!-dice el haciendole cosquillas.

-¡Seeley no..no..no..no..para...por favor—dice ella entre risas.

-¡Voy a parar cuándo me digas la palabra mágica!

-¡La palabra mágica!

-¡Sí la palabra mágica!

-¡No se cúal es la palabra mágica! –dice ella tratando de escapar.

-¡No te soltaré está qué la digas!

-¡Te amo...te amoooooo!

-¡Yo también te amooooo!-dice el gritando a todo púlmon.

-¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo Seeley cuándo estoy a tu lado!

-Y yo él hombre más afortunado de tener a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo conmigo.-dice el besandola hasta perder el aliento.

-¡Mi amor tengo qué ir al baño!-dice ella saliendo de la cama corriendo.

-¿Temp estas bien?-dice él preocupado.

-¡Sí! salgo en unos minutos-dice ella tratando de pasar su malestar,mientra tanto Seeley se queda sentando en la cama esperando a la madre de su hijo, hasta qué ella sale del baño.

-¡Mi amor estas bien!-dice el caminando hacia ella y tomandola por cintura.

-¡Sí!...esto es normal por las mañanas en las embarazadas principalmente en el primer trimestre del embarazo.

-¡Me asuste pense qué era mi culpa por haberte echo reir tanto!-dice el apenado.

-¡No mi amor no es tu culpa!-dice ella tocandole la mejilla y sonriendole tiernamente.

-¡Qué alivio!-dice el suspirando.

-¡Ya me siento mejor!

-¡Por cierto tenemos qué ir al doctor!-dice él colocando su frente con la de ella.

-¡Cierto!

-¡Tengo un amigo doctor qué nos puede ayudar!

-¡En serio...nos puede ayudar!

-¡Si!...quiero qué sea tu medico.

-¿Cuándo podemos verlo?

-¡Hoy mismo...qué te parece si vamos a la oficina lo llamó para ver a qué hora nos puede atender y mientras yo arreglo unas cosas en la oficina!

-¡PERFECTO!

-¡Qué tal si nos bañamos juntos y luegos nos vamos a la oficina!-dice el picaramente.

¡Me encanta la idea!-dice ella mordiendose los labios.

Mientras tanto Cam y Hannan se encontraban en el avión ya que la compañía tenia su propio avión, Hannan seguia tratando de conseguir a Seeley y no lo conseguia lo cuál la tenía de mal humor y Cam ya no la aguantaba más pero tenía qué aguantar sus emociones hasta qué el avión saliera sino el plan qué tenian no iba a funcionar, después de un rato el auto de Seeley llegó.

-¡Hannan ya llegó!-dice Cam señalando hacia fuera.

-¡Voy dónde él!

-¡Espera tienes qué firmar estos papeles antes!-dice Cam para detenerla.

¡Los firmo luego!

-¡No tiene qué ser ahora para qué Jack se los lleve!-dice Cam tomandola por el brazo.

-¡Deacuerdo!-dice ella un poco molesta,después de firmar más de veinte papeles el avión empezó a moverse para despegar.

-¡Por qué el avión se está moviendo. ¿Dónde está Seeley?!-dice Hanna molesta.

-¡Está sentado al frente!-dice Cam señalando al hombre sentado al frente del avion.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Cam?-dice Hannan muy molesta.

-¡Nada por qué dices eso!-dice Cam haciendose la qué no sabe nada.

-¡No soy tonta aquí pasa algo!-dice ella caminando hacia el hombre.

-¡Hannan espera!-dice Cam para detenerla.

Hannan se quedo sorprendida al llegar a dónde el hombre y darse cuenta qué no era Seeley,-¿Dónde está Seeley? Y ¿Por qué tus estas aquí?-dice ella moelesta.

Continuara...

**Disculpes la tardanza por no subir los capitulo seguidos, este capitulo es para Alexa28, .12 y Dayanna Rodríguez gracias chicas por seguir mis historia y motivarme a seguirlas espero qué les guste espero sus review buenos o malos las quiero cuidencen. BYE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 Descubriendo secretos.**

**Bones ni sus personajes me pertenece son de fox y sus creadores.**

Temp se encontraba frente al espejo mirando su vientre plano imaginando comó luciria ella dentro de par de meses cuándo su barriga creciera y comó seria su bebé a quién se pareceria. Ella no podía creer comó había cambiado su vida en par de meses la mujer qué reflejaba en el espejo no era ni la mitad qué era antes,era una mujer nueva y diferente comó era posible que un hombre la hubiera cambiado tanto, a ese hombre qué se entregó por completo en cuerpo y alma. Ya no era la mujer caprichosa qué solo quería jugar con los hombre qué no le importaba el daño qué le hiciera a otros, solo vivia su vida comó quisiera sin importarle las consecuensias. Pero ahora era una mujer distinta ahora tenia por qué luchar y vivir tenia un hombre qué la ama con todas sus fuerzas qué daría su vida por ella. El la hizó creer en el amor en la entrega hacia una persona y por eso ella daria todo por el, mientras ella se miraba en el espejo Seeley se encontraba mirandola desde la puerta del baño hasta ir donde ella.

-¡En qué piensas mi amor!-dice él tomandola por la cintura y besandola por el cuello.

-¡Me asustaste!-dice ella mientras se estremecia al estar en sus brazos.

-¡Perdón...no queria asustarte!... ¿Pero en qué piensas?-dice mientra la gira para quedar frente a ella.

-¡Comó sera nuestro bebé...comó me veré dentro de unos meses...y comó has cambiado mi vida...mi amor...me has echo una mujer diferente!-dice ella mientras lo besa.

-¡Nuestro bebé sera el bebé más hermoso del mundo ...por qué tiene la mamá más hermosa del mundo ... y por supuesto él papá mas guapo del mundo...en unos meses estaras rellenita de amor por qué dentro de tí está creciendo una vida qué tu y yo creamos con nuestro amor...gracias por hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo haz echo mi sueño realidad en convertirme padre por eso no quiero separme de tí ni un segundo!-dice el mientra la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Por eso Te amo Seeley!

-¡Y yo a tí!-dice el tocando su mejilla.

-¡Hay momentos qué me siento tan feliz qué me da tanto miedo qué todo termine!

-¡Eso no pasará...nuestro amor es invensible y nadie ni nada nos separara!

-¡Me siento tan segura cuándo estoy contigo!-dice ella abrazandolo

-¡Siempre te protegere a ti y a nuestro hijo-dice él tocanto su vientre.

- ¡Lo sé...mi amor! Por cierto ya estoy lista nos podemos ir cuando quieras.

-¡Vamos qué esta noche te tengo una sorpresa!-dice besandola.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?-dice ella una mirada picara.

-¡No seas curiosa!-dice el tomandola por la mano y saliendo de la habitación. Al salir se dirigen a la entrada de la casa y se encuentran con Angela.

-¡Buenos Días Angela!-dice Temp abrazandola.

-¡Hola cariño!-dice su amiga bajando las maletas qué tenia en sus manos.

-¿A dónde vas?-dice Seeley curioso.

-¡Me voy a Los Angeles!

-¿Por qué?-dice Temp un poco triste.

-¡Mira Temp tu y Seeley van a estar un mes sin Hannan van estar junto todo el tiempo y mucho más con la llegada del bebé y yo extraño mi casa quiero ver comó están las cosa por allá!

-¡Mi amor...solo serán unos días qué estes separada de Angela, cuándo llegue Hannan te iras a Los Angeles con ella!

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?-dice ella confundida.

-Temp...cuándo llegue Hannan tu vientre se va a notar y no quiero qué ella trate de hacerte algo mucho más sí Sully le dije lo qué vio anoche-dice el mirandola a los ojos.

-¡Sully!... ¿Qué tiene qué ver él en todo esto?-dice Angela sin entender lo qué sucede.

-¡Te voy a contar pero prometeme qué no vas a gritar!-dice Temp amenazando a su amiga.

-¡Voy a tratar de no gritar...pero creo qué no voy a aguantar!

-Bueno sientate y escucha!-dice Temp mientra se sienta junto a Seeley,al sentarse lo mira y los dos empiezan a reirse.

Después qué Seeley y yo estuvimos en el jardín, nos fuimos a la habitación de húspedes para celebrar nuestra reconciliación ,luego de dos horas de estar ahí me dio una hambre terrible. Y cierta persona qué no quiero mirar le dió con cocinar para qué yo y el bebé no tuvieramos hambre.

-¡Seeley no tienes qué hacer esto!-dice ella rogandole

-¡Quiero hacerlo... ni tu ni mi hijo van a pasar hambre!-dice él mientra le da un beso.

-¡Sabes qué estas loco verdad!-dice ella mientra lo mira sin creer lo qué hacia por ella y el bebé.

-¡Sí... estoy lo loco por tí!-dice el besandola de nuevo.

-¡Seeley alguien nos puede ver...si Hanna baja o otra persona pueden vernos!dice ella mientra lo abraza por el cuello.

-¡No te preocupes Hanna esta durmiendo y no se levanta en toda la noche y los demás tienen qué estar pasando la resaca de la fiesta de anoche!-dice él mientras roza la naria de él con la de ella.

-¡Deacuerdo me convenciste...qué piensas cocinar!-dice ella sonriendo.

-¡Voy a cocinar los mejores macarones con queso del mundo!

-¡En serio!-dice ella muerta de la risa.

-¡Te estas burlando!...dice el mientras intenta hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No...está bien...perdón no queria burlarme te lo juro!-dice ella tratando de salir de sus brazos.

-¡Burlate si quieres...pero te vas a chupar hasta los dedos cuándo pruebes mis macarones con queso!-dice él mientras se suelta y va buscar los ingredientes para cocinar.

Seeley se convirtio en todo un chef me cocinó los mejores macarones con queso me estuve riendo de todas sus ocurencias cuándo estaba cocinando me hizó reir por un largo rato hasta qué terminó de cocinar, era cierto eran los mejores macarones con queso del mundo no sé si era el hambre qué tenia pero estaban muy ricos al terminar me quedo residuo de queso en la boca y Seeley me beso muy dulzemente hasta qué nos interrumpieron.

-¡Vaya...Vaya...qué sorpresa me encontrado!-dice Sully burlandose de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sully?-dice Seeley molesto.

-Yo me quede dormido en la sala pasando la resaca qué tenia...y tu qué hacias tirandote la hermana de tu mujer!-dice Sully riendo burlonamente.

-¡Mira maldito desgraciado ten cuidado comó hablas!-dice Seeley señalandolo.

-¡Yo... él desgraciado...y quién es él qué engaña a su mujer con su hermana!

-¡Es mejor qué te larges...antes qué te rompa la cara!-dice Seeley mientras trata de ir donde Sully para golpearlo pero Temp lo detiene.

-¡Seeley por favor no lo hagas no vale la pena!-dice ella rogandole,pero en esos momentos llega uno de los guardía de seguridad a verificar lo qué sucede al oir la discusión.

-¡Todo se encuentra bien Sr. Booth!

-¡Sí!..Frank todo está bien puedes acompañar al Sr. Hasta su auto y verifica qué se vaya!

-¡Sí señor!

-¡Está conversación no se a acabado Seeley!-dice Sully retandolo.

-¡Pero para mí se acabo!-dice Seeley mirandolo con coraje, mientra ve a Sully irse. Seeley está tan molesto con Sully qué no se percato qué Temp estaba teniendo un mareo por lo nerviosa qué se puso por la situación.

-¡Temp mi amor... estas bien!-dice el nervioso.

-¡Seeley no vuelvas hacer eso me asustas cuando te pones así!-dice ella tacandole la cara.

-¡Mi amor perdoname... yo no queria qué te pusieras así...no era mi intención...perdoname...por favor!-dice el besando su frente con desesperación.

-¡No te preocupes ya paso todo!-dice ella sonriendole timidamente.

-¡Ven vamos a la cama para qué descanse!-dice el levantandola de la silla.

-¡Seeley si Sully se lo dice a Hannan qué vamos hacer!

-¡No te preocupes hoy no se lo dira!

-¡Y si lo dice mañana!

-¡Olvidate de eso mi amor...mañana veremos...lo qué quiero es dormir a tu lado abrazado toda la noche y olvidar esté mal rato!-dice él besandola.

-Yo también quiero dormir a tu lado sentir tu calor...mi amor!

-¡Vamos entonces!-dice él mientras los dos caminan hacia la habitación.

-¡Eso fué lo que paso con Sully!-dice Temp soltando un suspiro.

-¡Ahora sí qué tenemos qué cuidarnos de Sully!-dice su amiga preocupada.

-¡Tranquila Angela yo me encargo Sully!-dice Seeley tomando las manos de Temp y besandolas.

-¡Bueno me tengo qué ir sino me dejara el avión!-dice Angela levanandose.

-¡Cuidate mucho...y hazme un favor ve y visita a mi tía Caroline y dile qué la extraño mucho y qué pronto la iré ver!-dice Temp levantandose para abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Claro qué lo hare!... y tu Seeley cuidala por favor!

-¡Los cuidare a los dos!-dice el abrazando a Temp por la espalda y tocando su vientre.

-¡Nos vemos luego!-dice su amiga caminando para irse.

-¡Estas bien ..mi amor!-dice el girandola hacia el.

-¡Estoy un poco triste es la primera vez qué Angela y yo nos separamos después de tantos años y ella es más qué una amiga es mi hermana!

-¡No quiero qué estes triste mi amor...así qué vamos a la oficina luego al doctor y después...a ir a buscar tu sorpresa-dice el besandola tiernamente.

-¡VAMONOS!-dice ella emocionada tomandolo por la mano y saliendo de la casa.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 A sumiendo su puesto.**

**Bones no me pertenese ni sus personajes son de Fox y sus creadores.**

Al llegar la oficina Temp y Seeley se encontraron con todos los empleados reunidos preguntandose qué pasaria con ellos y sus trabajos,ya qué la noticia de qué Hanna no iba estar por unos día en la oficina los tenia preocupados por sus trabajos pero al mismo tiempo tranquilos por qué podían trabajar en paz sin tener qué oir los gritos y los malos tratos de parte de Hannan.

-Buenos Días - dice Seeley mirando a los empleados.

-Buenos Días - dice Daisy una de las empleadas.

-Se puede saber qué hacen reunidos todos aquí.

-Sr. Booth...estamos preocupados qué va a pasar con nuestros trabajos sabemos qué la no estará con nosotros por varios días y queremos saber quién se quedara a cargo.

-No entiendo por qué estan preocupados las cosa seguiran como siempre nada va a cambiar ustedes van a seguir haciendo su trabajo lo único que ahora su nueva jefa va ser la Srta. Temperance-dice él mirando y señalandola.

-¡Qué!-dice ella en voz baja y mirandolo queriendolo matar.

-Sera un honor trabajar con ustede Srta. Temperance y creo qué hablo por todos los empleados le damos la bienvenidad como nuestra nueva jefe-dice Daisy dandole la mano.

-Quiero agradecerle a todos por su apoya solo quiero qué trabajemos en equipo para que la compañia llegue a su gloria como era en la época que mi padre la estuvo dirigiendo-dice ella mirando a sus empleados pero por dentro se moria de los nervios.

-Bueno espero qué no tengan mas dudas así qué a trabajar-dice Seeley mientra ve salir a todos los empleados.-Daisy necesito qué para el lunes, hacer algunas entrevistas para contratar a la nueva asistente de la Srta. Temperance –dice el mirando a Temp con una sonrisa.

-Claro Sr. Booth lo haré ahora mismo.

-Otra cosa quiero qué la oficina de la Srta Temperance se en la misma qué la mia por favor.

-Llamare a Wendell qué lo haga ahora mismo también.

-Gracias Daisy-dice el mientra camina junto a Temp a la oficina de el.

Temp no podía creer lo qué Seeley había echo en decirle a los empleados qué ella era nueva jefe sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo pero ella sabía que no podía defraudar a Seeley el la había apoyado y sobre todo los empleados contaban con ella al llegar a la oficina ella se quedó parada frente a las ventanas de la oficina muy pensativa.

-¡Estás bien!-dice Seeley tomandola por la cintura.

-¡Sí!...solo estoy procesando todo lo que me está pasando.-dice ella suspirando.

-Mi amor...voy a estar contigo te enseñare todo lo qué se de esta compañía te convertire en la mejor presidenta qué a tenido esta empresa.-dice el girandola frente a el.

-¡Gracias! Y yo aprendere todo lo qué me enseñes...te lo juro-dice ella besandolo pero son interrumpidos al oir tocar la puerta.

-Adelante-dice Seeley mientras los dos se separan y aparentar qué no pasa nada entre ellos.

-Disculpe señor

-Sí Daisy pasa algo.

-Sí señor... es qué en la oficina de la Sra. Hannan están los cheques de todos los empleados y necesitan la firma de la Srta. Temperance si no los empleados no cobraran sus sueldos, y es qué está cerrada la oficina necesito su permiso para entrar.

-Si claro... puede entrar.

-Daisy espera yo voy contigo quiero ver la oficina-dice la nueva jefa mirando a los ojos de Seeley haciendo qué el moviera su cabeza en señal de aprovación.

Al llegar a la oficina y entrar Temp sintio un escalofrio qué recorió todo su cuerpo, el lugar se encontraba decorado con muebles antiguos y estatuas del imperio romano también había una pintura de Hanna y Seeley del día de su boda, ella observo cada parte del lugar hasta qué vió unas carpetas dentro del zafacón eso a ella le pareció muy raro así qué decidió tomar y llevarselo a la oficina de Seeley en esos momento Daisy le indica qué encontró los cheque,Temp toma las carpetas y le pregunta si sabe de qué son pero Daisy le dice qué no sabe por qué la Sra. Hannan no deja qué toquen sus cosas principalmente lo que tiene qué ver con cuentas bancarias por eso los cheques estaban en la oficina, Temp se queda pensando lo qué Daisy le dijo así qué decidió quedarse callada,tomo los cheques qué tenía Daisy y empezó a firmarlos al terminar salieron de la oficina. Temp siguió caminado con Daisy hasta llegar a la oficina de Seeley al llegar el estaba hablando por telefono, ella entra al verlo el sonrió al verla y le hizo señas con la mano para qué fuera dondé él.

-Gracias amigo te lo agradesco estaremos ahí un una hora-dice Seeley colgando el telefonó.

-¿Dónde estaremos en una hora?-dice ella con curiosidad.

-Viendo a nuestro bebé –dice el levantandose de la silla para ir a tocar su vientre.

-Hablaste con tu amigo.

-Sí nos va atender en una hora.

-Perfecto-dice ella emocionada.

-Nos podemos ir ahora yo termine lo qué venia hacer haci qué tomaremos la tarde libre-dice el tomandola por la cintura y besandola dulzemente.

-Deacuerdo pero después de salir del doctor quiero ir a comer "tengo hambre"-dice ella haciendo cucharitas como niña pequeña.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-dice el riendose

-Comida tailandesa.

-Es todo un Booth el que está creciendo aquí adentro-dice el tocando su vientre.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dice ella sin entender lo qué el le decia.

-A los Booth nos gustan tres cosas la comida tailandesa,los macarones con queso y el pay.

-¡Pay!..no a mi nunca me va gustar el pay-dice ella negando con la cabeza

-Eso hay qué verlo-dice el mientra los dos salen de la oficina.

Al salir de la oficina Seeley le indicó al chofer que se detuviera en una joyeria un momento, al bajarse el le indica qué regresaba en unos minutos, ella se quedo confundida por qué el hacia eso lo espero por unos minuto hasta qué volvio con un pequeño paquete al entrar le dijo al chofer qué se detuviera en el parque qué se encontraba en la siguiente cuadra, ella le preguntaba cuál era el misterio pero el no decia nada solo la miraba y sonreia. Al llegar el se bajo del auto y la tomo de la mano para llevarla hasta una fuente muy hermosa qué se encontraba en el parque le tomo las dos manos y la miro con la mas hermosa mirada qué huviera mirado al cuálquier mujer a ella su corazón empezó a latirle mas rápido qué nunca y sus manos empezaron a sudar de nerviosismo hasta qué él empezó a hablar.

-Temp...cuando yo era pequeño venía aquí tiraba una moneda al agua y pedia un deseo-dice él pegando su frente con la de ella y hablandole en susuro.

-¿Y cuál es tu deseo?-dice ella con una voz de susuro.

-Convertirte en mi esposa pero... ahora no puedo ya qué estoy casado todavía con Hannan—dice él con voz triste.

-Seeley...mi amor lo unico qué me importa es estar contigo.-dice ella tocando su cara.

-¡No!...yo quiero hacer las cosas bien te quiero dar tu lugar, como la mujer qué a amo, la madre de mi hijo-dice el abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo se qué me amas me lo haz demostrado muchas veces y el resultados es este bebé qué está creciendo dentro de mí y no necesito un papel qué diga qué soy tu esposa, solo quiero estar contigo, soy feliz haci se qué no son las mejores condiciones tener qué ocultar lo nuestro pero después que me jures qué nunca me dejaras para mi es suficiente-dice ella abrazada a él.

- Nunca te voy a dejar-dice el besandola tiernamente

-Se qué nuncas nos vas a dejar-dice ella mirandolo tiernamente.

-Te traje aquí para dos cosas...una para qué tiremos está moneda para pedir qué nunca nos se paremos y darte esté regalo-dice el mientras los dos tiran la moneda y él le entrega el pequeño paquete.

-¡Seeley es precioso! ¿Comó supiste qué me gustan los delfines?-dice ella emocionada mientrás habre el paquete.

-Mmmm...me lo dijo un pajarito.

-¡Angela!...verdad.

-Sí fue ella-dice el riendose

-Me la quieres poner-dice ella dandole la mano para qué el le pusiera la sortija en forma de delfines.

-Ya viste lo qué dice el grabado-dice él virando la sortija para qué ella mirara lo qué decia(**TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE...SEELEY)**.

-Yo también te amare por siempre-dice ella besandolo.

-Me quedaria toda la tarde besandote aquí...pero tenemos que irnos quiero ver a mi hijo-dice el separandose de ella para caminar hasta el auto.

Al otro lado del mundo Cam llegaba al la habitación del hotel furiosa ya qué había tenido una discución con Hannan ya qué se habían comvertido muy normales entre ella desde qué salieron de viaje al llegar tiró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para encontrarse con la tercera persona qué viajo con ellas.

-¿Qué te pasa Cam estás echa una furia?

-¡Qué me pasa!...lo qué me pasa es qué Hannan me acaba de despedir para darle mi puesto a... ¡SULLY!

-¡A...SULLY!

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO SUS REVIEW...BUENOS O MALOS.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Los futuros padres se encontraban en la oficina del doctor muy nervioso el más qué se encontraba nervioso era Seeley no dejaba de mover su pierna era tanto su nerviosismo qué Temp lo había notado fue entonce qué ella colocó su mano en su pierna para qué la detuviera y ofrecerle la más hermosa sonrisa la cuál fue un relajante para él, haciendo qué el se tranquilazara, ella también estaba nerviosa pero no quería demostrarselo para qué el se tranquilizara, ella sabía qué el bebé es muy importante para él ya una vez tuvo la ilución de tener un hijo pero por cosas de la vida no lo pudo tener, ella sabe qué él hará lo qué sea para qué todo salga bien. Al mismo tiempo ella queria ver a su bebé se sentía tan feliz de llevar una nueva vida dentro de ella ya empezaba a sentir instintos de mamá se sentía tan maravilloso era algo que no puede explicar son sentimientos nuevos para ella era así qué una lágrima empezó a bajar por su rostro no era de tristeza sino de felicidad ya qué en pocos minutos oiria los latidos de esa vida qué crecia en su vientre. Despúes de unos minutos la enfermera llamó a la Sra. Booth ella se quedó sorprendida cuándo fue llamada por ese nombre, lo primero qué hizo fue mirar a Seeley sorprendida al mirarlo él le sonrie y se levanta de la silla mirandola y ofreciendole su mano para qué ella se levantara de la silla, ella seguia en shock no podía creer lo qué él había echo,ya qué Seeley cuándo llamó y coordino la cita lo hizo utilizando el apellido de él para no crear sospechas ya qué no queria qué su amigo pensara mal hasta qué hablara con el y le explicara lo qué estaba pasando. Luego qué él le extendiera la mano ella reacionó y le dió su mano para seguir a la enfermera. Al entrar la enfermera le indica a él qué tenia qué esperar a fuera a lo qué preparaba a Temp para qué luego pasaran dónde el doctor,él se quedo mirando a la madre de su hijo irse, luego de unos dos minuto escucha la voz de su amigo qué lo llamaba.

-¡Seeley!

-¡Arastoo!

-O por Dios amigo tanto tiempo sin vernos-dice Seeley abranzondo a su amigo.

-Sí...no te veía desde tu boda con Hannan y ahora te vuelvo a ver...y por cierto felicidades a ti y a Hannan por él bebé.

-Gracias amigo...pero no es Hannan quién está embrazada-dice Seeley con cara de apenado.

-¡No es Hannan!...entonces tu y Hannan se dejaron-dice su amigo confundido.

-No...yo y Hannan seguimos casados...lo qué pasa es...-dice Seeley cuendo es interrupido por su amigo.

-No me digas...qué estas con otra mujer y la embarazaste-dice su amigo sorprendido.

-¡Sí!...pero es qué...ella..es...la hermana de Hannan-dice Seeley nervioso y pasado su mano por su cabello.

-¡Qué!...no lo puedo creer...Seeley...tu...siendole infiel a Hannan-dice su amigo levantando su manos en señal qué no podía creer lo qué escuchaba.

-Mira... Arastoo la historia es larga en otro momento te contaré todo te lo prometo...lo unico qué te puedo decir es qué la mujer qué está en la otra habitación es la mujer qué amo con todas mis fuerzas y me va a dar la mayor alegría del mundo en darme un hijo...se qué no estoy haciendo las cosas bien...pero paso y no lo pude evitar...solo quiero protejerlos no quiero qué me pase lo mismo qué con Rebeca,por eso te llame para qué me ayudes, Hannan no se puede enterar qué Temp está embaraza por eso quiero qué seas su médico, ya qué confio en tí.

-Y como vas hacer eso...por qué no entiendo nada.

-Hannan está fuera del país y estará bastante tiempo en Japón, mientras ella está por allá yo voy aprovechar para qué Temp se convierta en la única heredera de la fortuna Burney, para entonce espero tener todo arreglado y cuándo llegue Hannan enviaré a Temp a Los Angeles y quiero qué te vayas con ella y estes un su parto te pagaré lo suficiente para qué vivas bien por el resto de tu vida.

-No tienes qué hacer eso amigo...yo te debo mucho...tu me ayudaste cuándo mas te necesitaba así qué no tienes qué pagarme-dice su amigo tocando su el hombro de Seeley.

-Gracias... amigo... todo se ve fácil...pero no lo es... Hannan a cambiado se a convertido en una persona muy diferente a la qué conocí.

-Mira Seeley...Hannan...siempre a sido como es...lo qué pasa es qué ella te envolvió en sus redes mostrandote lo qué no era y tu caiste.

-Ella llegó en un momento dificíl en mi vida.

-Después qué Rebecca te dejó cuándo perdió a tu hijo-dice su amigo con tristeza.

-¡Sí!-dice Seeley sentandose y soltando un suspiro.

-No quizé qué te sintieras mal amigo es solo qué...

-¡Solo qué Arastoo!-dice Seeley mirando a su amigo al verlo qué queria decirle algo.

-Hubo algo raro el día qué Rebecca tuvo el accidente...

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ese día los qué llevaron a Rebecca al hospital fueron Hannan y Sully.

-¡Hannan!... Pero qué hacia ella en el hospital.

-¡No sé!...ese día yo estaba de guardía ellos no me vieron...pero yo los observe desde la otra habitación.

-¿Qué observaste?-dice Seeley un poco molesto.

-Lo qué observe fue a Hannan entrando a la habitación de Rebecca estuvo adentro por par de minutos luego salió con él padre de Rebecca y le dió un sobre y le dijó **" Esté dinero es para qué su hija desaparezca del país si llega a volver yo misma la desaparecere de la faz de la tierra entendido"** después de eso ella se fué con Sully muy sonrientes,espere unos minutos y me pare en la puerta de la habitación y observe a Hannan muy triste y llorando en los brazo de su padre cuando escuche qué le decía **"Seeley nunca debe enterarse de esto papá"** ella estaba destrozada me dió mucha pena por ella.

-¡Por qué nunca me lo dijiste!-dice Seeley muy molesto.

-Te lo juro qué lo trate pero Hannan nos alejo a todos tus amigo no dejaba que nos acercaramos a ti.

-Esto no puede ser...ahora entiendo porqué Rebecca desaparecio tan rapido sin dejar huellas...pero por qué Hannan hizó esto...no entiendo-dice Seeley cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Doctor Vizary la paciente está lista.

-Gracias... enfermera pase a la pacientes por favor.

-Enseguida doctor.

-Seeley tranquilizate...luego seguiremos hablando ahora preparate para ver a tu hijo-dice su amigo sonriendole.

-Tienes razón y tampoco quiero qué Temp me vea triste...así que me tengo qué calmar...por ella y mi hijo.

-Así se habla amigo-dice su amigo dandole una palmada en el hombro.

-Buenos días-dice Temp tocando la puerta al entrar.

-Mi amor pasa...Temp te presento al Vizary.

-Mucho gusto-dice ella dandole la mano.

-Por favor sientate...necesito hacerte varias preguntas-dice el doctor señalandole la silla.

-Claro no hay problema.

Al terminar de hacer las preguntas el doctor les indicó qué tenia cuatro semanas de embarazo y su parto seria en el mes de abril esto haciendo qué los dos nuevos padres se miraran y empezaran a reir, luego de esto ella se acostó en la camilla para hacerle el ultrasonido,tan pronto la sonda toco su vientre la pareja pudo oir los látido del corazón de su bebé haciendo qué los dos lloraran de emoción eran tan fuerte qué el sonido se podía oir fue de la habitación,Seeley tomo la mano de ella y empezó a darle pequeños besos y pasar su otra mano por su cabello para luedo besar su frente,fueron los minutos más felices de sus vida. Luego de terminar el ultrasonido el doctor le indicó qué el primer trimestre tenía qué cuidarse más debía tomar sus medicamentos pre-natales descansar y comer bien no tan solo por ella sino por el bebé,ella no pudo contener su risa ya qué ella sabía qué Seeley era muy sobreprotector y no dejaria qué no siguiera ningunas de las instruciones del doctor. Al salir Seeley se puso insoportable si por él fuera la hubiera cargado hasta el auto para qué ella no caminara durante todo el camino estuvo preguntandole cada dos minuto si estába bien esto poniendo a Temp de mal humor,al llegar a la casa ella estaba molesta salió del auto lo más rápido posible para entrar a la casa solo quería estar solo aunque fueran cinco minutos al subir las escaleras él le dice qué no subiera sola,ella a oir esas palabras se giró y lo miró con la mirada mas penetrante de corage qué nunca ninduna mujer le había dado en su vida lo cuál hizo qué se quedará tiezo y dejara qué ella se fuera se quedó unos minutos en el mismo lugar mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados, escuchó a alguien qué le habló.

-Nunca te metas con las hormonas de una mujer embarazada.

-¡Cam!...qué haces aquí-dice él sorprendido.

-¡Hola Seeley!.. ¿Comó estás Cam?... Yo muy bien Seeley... ¿Y comó te fue el vieje Cam?... No muy bien...-dice ella sarcasticamente cuándo es interrumpida por Seeley.

-Está bien...ya entendi...me tomaste por sorpresa..lo siento.

-Sí lo observe todo... ¿Qué pasó con Temp?

-Tengo tanto miedo de perder a mi hijo Cam...y más ahora qué me enterado lo qué le hizo Hannan a Rebecca-dice el sentandose en un escalón de las escaleras soltando un suspiro.

-Ya te enteraste que fué Hannan quién tiro por las escaleras a Rebecca.

-¡Así fué comó Rebecca perdió a mi hijo!-dice el sorprendido.

-Sí... así fué-dice ella tocando su hombro.

-No sabias esa parte-dice el sorprendido.

-Yo me enteré hace unos días atrás... te acuerdas qué te dije había contratado un detective para averiguar la muerte de Paul.

-Sí me acuerdo...un tal Lance Sweet.

-Correcto...el me dijo qué Hannan fué a la casa de Rebecca a decirte qué te dejara ellas empezaron a discutir y en unos de los forzejeos Hannan la tiró por las escaleras.

-¿Por qué lo hizó?... ¿Por qué?...todavía no entiendo.

-Hannan tiene algo planiado pero hay algo qué se lo está impidiendo y tiene qué ver contigo y con Temp.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dice el confundido.

-Por qué lo digo...primero Hannan siempre odio a su hermana ella y Marta la ex esposa de Sr. Burney fueron la que le robaron un millón de dolares al padre de Hannan y culparon a Temp,después de una semana del robo Marta trató de decirle al Sr. Burney qué ella y Hannan fueron las qué robaron pero misteriosamente Marta tuvo un accidente de auto,luego del accidente apareció en la casa de Marta una carta qué supuestamente la escribió ella diciendo qué ella fué quién se robó el dinero pero el dinero nunca apareció, pero después de eso Hannan se fué a Europa por tres año durante ese tiempo ella vivio su vida comó le dió la gana le hizó creer a su padre qué estaba estudiando luego qué se le termino el dinero regreso a la casa su padre estaba muy contento de qué ella estuviera de vuelta, así qué su padre la llevo a la compañía para qué trabajara con él al pasar el tiempo su padre se percató qué ella no sabía nada de administrar una compañia,entonce fué cuándo decidió averiguar lo qué estaba pasando pero Hannan se las ingenio para volver a engañar a su padre le hizo creer qué Marta la habia amenazado qué si decia qué ella se habia robado el dinero la mataria a ella y a su padre hizo todo un espectaculo para hacerse pasar por la victima fué tanto así qué se hizó pasar por tener una enfermedad de los nervios y por eso se tuvo qué ir al extranjero para curar su enfermedad, el pobre del Sr. Burney se lo creyó todo.

-¿Y comó tu sabes todo esto?

-Yo trabaje por muchos años para el Sr. Burney por el soy lo qué soy hoy en día, empezé en la campañia muy joven el fué quién vió mi talento y me pagó mis estudios en leyes por eso cuándo termine decidi trabajar para él.

-El también te pagó tus estudios igual qué a mi.

-Sí...el te queria mucho...yo diría qué demaciado.

-Yo lo quería comó un padre...comó el padre qué nunca conocí.

-Me acuerdo qué llegaste a está casa en el vientre de tu madre yo diría qué ella tendría unos tres meses de embarazo era un gran cocinera su comida era unica nadie cocinaba como ella...exepto la tía de Temp qué yo diría qué cocinan iguales.

-Mi mamá...comó la extraño...hace tanto tiempo qué no la veo...ya ni me acuerdo comó es ella.

-Era una mujer muy hermosa.

-Sí lo era... era tan hermosa ...cuando era niño pensaba qué mi futura esposa fuera comó ella.

-Hablando de esposas deberias subir y disculparte con Temp-dice Cam tocandole el brazo y señalandole con la mirada la parte de arriba.

-Eso es lo qué más deseo convertirla en mi esposa.

-Y se qué lo haras...yo se qué la amas demaciado.

-¡Claro qué lo haré! –dice él cuándo empieza a subir las escaleras.

En esos momentos la sonrisa de Cam se desaparece cuándo su amigo le da la espalda al subir las escaleras ella vuelve a sentarse y su cara se vuelve de preocupación al saber qué poco a poco Seeley estaba enterando de toda la verdad ya qué su vida estuvo llena de muchas mentiras y la cuál ella era parte de todas esas mentiras.

Continuara

Espero sus review mi gente gracias por apoyo le quiero agradecera:

Dayannara

Daniela

Alexa28

Noenenny

.12

Pitaluadrake

Lurbones

Temperita Booth

Gracias por su apoyo y leer mi historia como pronto tendran una gran sorpresa los leo luego cuidensen muchos besos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 Partes Dos Revelando Verdades.**

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación Seeley empezó a abrir la puerta con delicadeza al entrar encontró a su amada acostada en la cama abrazando dos almohada, ella se encontraba dormida al llegar dondé ella pudo obsevar qué había llorado en sus mejillas se podía ver las huellas qué habian dejado sus lágrimas al salir de sus ojos,él sintió un dolor intenso en su corazón se sintió culpable del sufrimiento qué le había ocacionado a la mujer qué amaba tuvo unas ganas increibles de levantarla pero al verla dormina parecía un angel caído del cielo prefirió no hacerlo y se puso de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a llorar su llanto hizó qué ella despertara al verlo llorar ella pasó su mano por su cara para secar sus lágrima lo cuál hizó qué él cerrara sus ojos para sentir el tacto de sus manos,al abrir sus ojos se reflejo en esos hermosos ojos azules qué tantos le gustaban y amaba. No hubo palabras entre ellos solo carisias cada carisia reprentaban el amor qué se sentia uno del otro esas carisias se tranformaron en besos qué fueron de besos tiernos a besos apacionados el se levanto del suelo sin dejas de besarla hasta llevarla al centro de la cama, ella solo se dejo llevar por el amor qué sentia por ese hombre aunque su sobreprotección la volviera loca sola quería estar con él su cuerpo lo necesitaba sentirse amada protegida. Sus ropas fueron callendo poco a poco al suelo hasta quedar desnudos uno frente al otro, recorieron sus cuerpo atrávez de sus labios y manos así estuvieron hasta qué sus cuerpos necesitan algo más qué los unieran en una sola persona así fue como sus cuerpos se unieron para romper toda ley física posible. Después de una hora de desmostrarse todo su amor los dos se encontraban en la cama abrazados ella tenia su cara recostada en pecho de él y el tenia su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella llevaba algunos minutos callados hasta qué él no pudo más y rompio el silencio.

-Mi amor perdoname...fui un idiota.

-Lo sé fuiste un gran idiota-dice ella mordiendo su labio y riendo.

-Hey... pense qué me ibas a decir qué no-dice él tratando de verla a la cara.

-Seeley...mi amor se qué no quieres perder esté bebé pero sobreprotegiendome eso no asegura nada se qué tienes mucho miedo lo note cuándo salimos de la oficina del doctor-dice ella levantandose para mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí es cierto...hoy me enteré qué fué Hannan... la qué hizó qué Rebecca perdiera a mi hijo y qué me dejara.

-Mi amor por qué no me dijiste... te hubiera entendido ahora se por qué te portaste conmigo de esa manera-dice ella abrazandolo.

-Lo siento debi habertelo dicho...pero me dio tanto miedo qué queria sacarte de ahí y llevarte a un lugar seguro-dice tocando su rostro.

-Me gustaria qué confiaras más en mi y me dijeras las cosas estamos junto en esto más ahora qué vamos a tener el bebé-dice ella recostandose en el pecho de él.

-Tienes razón estamos juntos en esto te prometo no ocultarte nada-dice él besando su cabeza.

-Mi amor...te puedo decir algo y no te reiras.

-Sí dime...qué nesecitas.

-¡Tengo Hambre...quiero pay!

-Lo sabía ...lo sabía-dice él entre risas.

-¡Sabía qué te ibas a reir!-dice ella con voz de niña

-Temp...llevas un Booth aquí dentro no pudes negarlo-dice él tocando su vientre.

-Creo qué tienes razón...hace dias quiero...pay...pero creía qué eran cosas mias.

-Ven bajemos a la cocina...todas las tarde envió a qué busquen pay en el mercado.

-En serio...qué rico se me hace la boca agua-dice ella cerrando los ojos y imaginandose el pedazo de pay.

-Me encanta cuándo pones esa carita-dice él besandola.

-Y a mi me encantas cuándo me consientes-dice ella con cara de niña traviesa.

-Es mejor irnos por qué si sigues hablandome así te juro que te vuelvo a ser el amor y no te dejo ir a comer pay.

-¡Por que mejor dejamos eso para la noche! –dice ella mordiendose los labios y saliendo de la cama.

-¡Me vuelves loco mi amor!-dice él hablando con él mismo.

Al otro lado del mundo Hannan estaba qué se la llevaba el mismo demonio todas las cosa qué tenia planeado le estaban saliendo mal primero no pudo llevarse a Seeley a Japón después Cam descubre que ella fué la qué llamó a los accionistas de Japón para decirle qué la compañia está en la bancarota y qué la nueva heredera iba a vender las acciones así qué los Japoneses decidieron retirar sus acciones, cuándo Cam les dijo qué eso era falso los accionista decidieron no retirar las acciones esto provocando qué Hannan se molestara demaciado con Cam ocacionando una discución muy fuerte entre ella haciendo qué ambas se dijeran varias verdades qué tenían qué decirse desde hace mucho tiempo por eso Hannan decidió despedir a Cam de su puesto. Y lo más qué la tenía furioza era qué no sabía de Sully desde qué él trato de llamarla para decirle algo pero la llamada no se escuchaba bien. Después de discutir con Cam ella se fue a arreglar su viaje de regreso a su casa pero se encontró con el otro traidor qué quizó engañarla haciendose pasar por su esposo.

-Mira quién está aquí...el otro traidor...Pensaba qué te habías ido con la traidora de Cam.

-No Hannan no me fui con Cam...ella estaba muy molesta contigo y decidió irse primero.

-No me importa si está molesta conmigo...ella fué la qué me traicionó.

-Yo no puedo creer qué la trates así después de todo lo qué ella a echo por tí durante todos estos años.

-No te metas en lo qué no te importa...yo la trato comó a mi me de la gana.

-¿Comó te atrevez a tratar a sí a tu...?

-No te atrevaz a decir esa palabra... por qué te juro qué te mato.

-¿Por qué eres tan perversa Hannan?

-¿Qué te importa a tí...comó soy yo?...lo unico qué te voy a decir... ¿Comó te atrevaz a decir lo qué sabes de mi y de Cam?... te va a ir mal.

-No te tengo miedo Hannan...y no te preocupes no pienso decir nada y si lo hago es por Cam por qué se lo prometí...yo sí la aprecio y la quiero mucho no comó tu-dice él cuándo es llamado a recoger su boleto de avión.

-Sr. Jack Hogking aquí tiene su boleto.

-Gracias muy amable-dice él tomando su boleto y dandole la espalda a a Hannan ya qué no quería seguir hablando con ella.

Después qué Seeley y Temp estuvieron toda la tarde demostrandose cuánto se amaban decidieron bajar a comer ya qué Temp no dejaba de pensar en comerse un delicioso pay los dos bajaron brazados, la risa de ella se podía oir por toda la casa ya qué él le susuraba cosas qué la hacían morirse de la risa se veían tan feliz qué cualquiera qué los observara dirían qué son la pareja perfecta el matrimonio perfecto, desde el salón Cam los observaba lo feliz qué se veían nunca había visto a Seeley tan contento y tan feliz comó era ahora. Ella sabía lo mucho qué el había sufrido nunca conoció a su padre su madre fué su unica familia qué tuvo hasta qué cumplió los quince años cuándo ella decidió irse y dejarselo con el Sr. Burney qué lo crió y educó comó su propio hijo lo envió a los mejores colegios lo convirtió en un hombre de bien por eso Seeley le debía tanto ese hombre y lo llegó a considerar comó un padre por eso cuándo Hannan no pudo con la compañia el Sr. Burney lo hizó regresar de Europa dónde estaba estudiando para qué pudiera manejar la compañia él confiaba completamente en ándo Seeley llegó vino a compañado por Rebecca qué era la hija del mejor amigo del Sr. Burney,Seeley la conoció en el ultimó año del colegio se enamoro de ella de inmediato comó ella de él fué tanto así qué decidieron ir a estudiar junto a Europa. Estuvieron viviendo juntos por cuatro años a escondidas del padre Rebecca ya qué él no lo aceptaba él pensaba qué no era hombre para su hija. Cuándo regresaron el padre de Rebecca se pusó furioso al enterarse de la relación de ellos y más furioso se puso cuándo se enteró qué ellos se iban a casar por qué Rebecca estaba embarazada eso provocó una gran pelea entre Seeley y su futuro suegro,Seeley y Rebecca estuvieron separados por un tiempo ya qué el padre de ella no los queria juntos pero algo extraño paso un mes despúes de eso él padre de Rebecca cambió de opinión y le permitió estar juntos pero había una condicción él tenía qué volver a Europa y terminar los tres meses qué le faltaban para terminar sus estudios. El aceptó de inmediato ya qué amaba tanto a Rebecca y haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella y él bebé. Faltando una semana para terminar sus estudió ocurrió la tragedia Rebecca perdio a su hijo al enterarse se volvió loco solo quería estar con ella y saber comó había pasado todo por qué nadie quería decirle lo qué había pasado. Al pasar la semana terminó sus estudio y tomó el primer vuelo para llegar a su casa sin saber qué no solo perdió a su hijo y sino también a la mujer qué amaba al llegar y preguntar por ella fué Hannan la que le entregó una carta qué había escrito Rebecca diciendole qué nunca lo quizó y qué había perdido a su hijo apropósito por qué no queria tenerlo y qué no la buscara por qué ella iba a vivir su vida y no lo queria a su lado, esas palabras fueron la muerte para él, pero él no se iba a dar por vencido el la busco por mar y tierra pero parecía qué la tierra se la hubiera tragado, él solo quería qué ella le dijera en su cara todo lo qué escribió en esa carta ya qué él no creia qué Rebecca fuera capas de una cosa así, pasaron los día y Rebecca no aparecía haciendo qué él se cansara de buscarla entrando un una depreción profunda hasta el punto qué trató de quitarse la vida. Cam siguió pensando en otras cosas muy extrañas qué pasaron durante ese tiempo, no entendia por qué de la noche a la mañana Hannan se enamoró de Seeley cuándo ella lo odiaba por quitarle el amor de su padre y por ser un recogido de la calle, el hijo de una pobre sirvienta. En ese tiempo no entendia lo qué había ocurrido pero años después se enteró de todo el daño qué hizó Hannan y lo culpable y cobarde qué había sido al ocultar tantas mentiras y haber sido parte indirectamente de todo lo qué les paso Seeley y Temp. A la mañana siguiente Cam se levantó temprano para llevar su carta de renuncia a Seeley cuando empezaba a recoger todas sus cosas tocaron a la puerta al mirar la puerta se abrió y se dió cuenta qué era su mejor amigo y ahora el complice de su gran secreto.

-¡Buenos días Cam!

-Buenos días Jack...si son buenos para tí...por qué para mí son terrible.

-Cam...no me gusta verte así-dice él caminando dónde ella para abrazarla.

-Estoy tan cansada de tanta mentira...ayer ví a Seeley tan feliz con Temp qué no me puedo perdonar qué yo me callé tantas mentiras por proteger a Hannan sabiendo qué él no era feliz y permité qué Hannan le hiciera daño a tanta gente-dice ella llorando en pecho de su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por amor...Jack...por amor de ...madre-dice ella llorando mas fuerte.

-No puedo creer de una mujer comó tú amorosa,bondadoza allá salido un mostruo comó Hannan.

-El amor de madre nos ciega a veces no queremos aceptar qué nuestros hijos no son perfecto y yo tenia Hannan en un altar esa era mi niña mi creación mi vida mi mundo y no queria perderla no la pare a tiempo la deje hacer cosas horribles y tengo qué pagar mi error.

-Pues entonce vas a decirle la verdad a Seeley.

-Jack si le digo qué Hannan es mi hija le tendre qué decir qué Hannan es su hermana qué se casó con su hermana-dice ella cuando escucha la voz de Temp qué se encontraba en la puerta escuchando la conversación.

-¡Seeley y Hannan son hermanos!-dice ella con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Temp...dejame explicarte...no es lo qué piensas!-dice Cam suplicandole qué la escuchara.

-¡Si Seeley y Hannan son hermanos...eso quiere decir qué Seeley es mi...hermano...y tu mi...madre!-dice ella empezando a llorar.

-¡Temp...por favor...escuchame!

-¡No quiero...escucharte...esto no puede estar pasando!-dice ella completamente destrozada por la noticia así que decidió salir corriendo del lugar.

Temp salió de la oficina de Cam destrozada no podía creer lo qué estaba pasando lo unico qué estaba en su mente era "Seeley es mi hermano" eso le destrozaba el corazón siguió caminando sin rumbo por las calle estaba sumerjida en sus pensamiento y solo lo qué hacia era llorar y pensar por qué la vida la trataba así cuándo al fin creia qué era feliz todo se iba abajo, ella siguió caminando sin percatarse qué un autobus se acercaba a ella todas las persona qué se encontraban en el lugar le gritaban qué se dutuviera pero ella no escuchaba hasta qué un chica qué se encontraba en lugar la tomó por el brazo y la movió para la acera para qué estuviera a salvo pero era tanto el tranze de ella qué no se dió cuenta de lo qué pasó hasta qué la chica le habló.

-¡Señorita se encuentra bien!

-¡No...me siento mereada!

-¿Quiere qué llame a la ambulancia o llame a alguién de su familia?

-¡No...solo quiero sentarme!

-¡Venga por aquí a una banca dónde se puede sentar!

-¡Gracias!-dice ella volviendo a llorar sin consuelo.

-¡Señorita... ¿Qué le pasa?...usted se ve muy mal.

-¡No me siento bien!

-¿Quiere qué busqué ayuda?

-¡Gracias por preocuparte...pero lo qué me pasa...nadie me puede ayudar!

-Señorita todo en la vida tiene solucción...solo hay qué buscarla las alternativas.

-Eres muy positiva...pero lo qué pasa no tiene remedio.

-No diga eso...usted es una mujer muy bonita y fina se ve qué no es de por aquí.

-Es cierto no se dónde estoy empezé a caminar sin rumbo...tu eres de por aquí cerca.

-¡Sí!...vivo en la proxima calle...es qué el autobus me deja aquí y luego camino hasta mi casa, es qué la ví qué la iban a tropellar y fui dónde usted para qué no recibiera el golpe.

-¡Gracias por evitar qué me lastimara!

-¡No es nada cualquiera lo hubiera echo!

-Comó quiera gracias por salvarme a mi y a mi bebé.

-¿Está embarazada?

-¡Sí!... lo estoy.

-Un bebé siempre es una bendición.

-Creo qué sí-dice ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No llore por favor...tenga este pañuelo para qué seque sus lágrimas.

-Eres muy amable...por cierto mi nombre es Temp.

-Mucho gusto Temp...mi nombre es Day.

Continuara

**Bueno no he recibido muchos review eso quiere decir qué no les gusta la historia no subire mas capitulos hasta llegar a los 55 review ustedes diran si continuo con la historia bye...besos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 La llegada del demonio.**

**Alexa 28 esté capitulo es para tí y pronto tendrás una sorpresa en los siguientes capitulo gracias amiguita. **

En la oficina Cam no dejaba de llorrar por haber sido tan estúpida y haber abierto la boca y hablar cosas qué no debió decir, al Temp salir corriendo de la oficina Cam le pidió a Jack fuera detrás de ella para qué la detuviera pero fué imposible detenerla. Cuándo Jack regreso y Cam no vió a Temp se tiró en los brazos de su amigo deseperada y culpandose qué si le pasaba algo aTemp no se perdonaria jamás y Seeley tampoco pero sus palabras son interrumpidas al llegar Seeley y preguntar por Temp qué no la encuentran, Cam se quedó mirando Jack por unos minutos pero cuándo iba decirle lo qué pasaba llegó Daisy para decirle a Seeley qué su amigo Arastoo lo llamaba para decirle qué la Sra. Temp se encontraba en el hospital Seeley se quedó en shock no entendia lo qué pasaba y por qué ella estaba en el hospital a los poco segundos reacionó y salió corriendo sin escuchar qué sus amigos lo estaban llamando pero no se detuvo por nada ni por nadie siguió corriendo hasta su auto para salir hacia el hospital lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto sus amigo siguieron detrás de él pero al no ver qué él se deteniera se fueron en el auto de Jack para llegar al hospital. Al llegar Seeley salió comó un loco a sala de emergencias lo unicó qué quería saber era comó estaba Temp y el bebé al llegar a la recepción le pregunta a una enfermera por Temperance Brennan pero en eso momentos llega Arastoo al ver a su amigo fué a dondé él desesperado al Arastoo verlo así le dijo qué se calmara por qué sino no le diría lo qué habia pasado, Seeley se calmo y se alejo un poco de su amigo para tomar aire en esos momentos llegan Cam y Arastoo y se encuentra con Seeley. Cuando Arastoo vió a Cam el mundo se detuvo para él llevaba años qué no la veía y lo hermosa qué seguía la estuvo mirando por un rato hasta qué Seeley lo de vuelve a la realidad volviendo a preguntarle por Temp, Arastoo reaciona sin antes saludar a Cam y preguntarle comó estaba ella también se alegró de verlo pero sabía qué no era él momento para sentimentalismos así que solo lo saludo y le pregunto por Temp. Arastoo les contó qué a Temp un auto trato de atropellarla pero gracias a una chica qué estaba en lugar evitó una tragedia, Seeley estaba desesperado lo unico qué queria era verla saber si estaba bien cuando iba hacia la habitación llegó una enfermera buscando los familiares de Temperance Brennan para llenar su información personal para su registro medico Seeley no sabía qué hacer fué entonce qué Cam le dijó ya qué él era el padre del bebé lo convertia en su familiar cercano,la enfermera también le dijo qué solo le tomaria varios minutos y podría ver a la madre de su hijo así qué Seeley acepto y se fué con la enfermera. Al irse Seeley Cam fué dónde Arastoo para pedir qué la llevara dónde Temp antes qué llegara Seeley. Arastoo acepto llevarla hasta dónde estaba Temp caminaron hasta la habitación al llegar Cam le pidió Arastoo qué quería hablar con ella a solas él se quedó un poco extrañado pero aceptó la petición de ella al entrar a la habitación Cam se conmovio al ver Temp en la cama dormida y con una venda en su frente se sintió mal por lo qué le pasa se acercó dónde ella y pasó su mano por su cabello y una lágrima empezó a bajar por su mejilla cuándo sintío qué Temp empezaba a levantarse ella dejo de tacarla para secar sus lágrima no quería qué Temp la viera llorando al principio Temp no sabía quién estaba a su lado todavía estaba aturdida por los golpes fué despertando poco a poco hasta qué se dió cuenta quién era.

-¿Cam qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo antes qué llegue Seeley.

-¡Seeley está aquí!-dice ella sorprendida.

-Sí Arastoo lo llamó rápido qué llegastes al hospital.

-No lo quiero ver ni a ti ni él por favor vete...vete de aquí.

-Temp dejame explicarte por favor y si quieres me ire...pero escuchame por favor.

-Ya escuche lo suficiente para qué mi vida se arruinara.

-No... solo escuchaste una parte nada más.

-¿Comó qué una parte nada más?

-Entonces me vas a escuchar.

-Sí... pero quiero la verdad... solo la verdad.

-Deacuerdo...pero lo qué hablemos Seeley no se puede enterar todavía de nada hasta qué yo tenga suficientes pruebas para demostrar qué Hannan es la culpable de todo lo malo que le a ocurrió a ti y a Seeley.

-¡Hannan!... ¿Qué tiene qué ver ella en todo esto?

-Mucho ...ella fué la qué se robó el dinero del Sr. Burney por el cuál te culparon de ese robo y te enviaron a un internado.

-¡Qué!...no puede ser-dice Temp pasando sus manos por su cara.

-Sí...Hannan a echo cosas terribles por eso necesito tener las suficientes pruebas para qué pague todo lo qué a echo.

-No puedo creer qué llevemos la misma sangre-dice ella cerrando sus ojos y pasando su mano por su frente.

-Temp...tu y Hannan no son...hermanas .

-¡Cam qué me estas diciendo!

-La verdad tu y ella no son hermanas.

-Eso quiere decir qué yo y Seeley no somos hermanos.

-Es correcto tu y él no son hermanos los qué son hermanos son Booth y Hannan.

-No entiendo nada... todo esto es tan confuso.

-Lo sé lo unicó qué te pido es qué no se lo digas todavía...por favor.

-No sé lo dire pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero saber todo lo qué sepas yo se qué sabes mucho más de lo qué me haz dicho.

-No hay problemas cuándo salgas del hospital hablaremos-dice Cam dandole la mano para sellar su trato cuándo entra Seeley como un loco para abrazar a la madre de su hijo.

Tan pronto llegó Seeley la conversación se acabo y las dos decidieron no hablar más del tema, al llegar Seeley dónde ella y verla herida la abrazo y la beso con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar sin aliento al separarse de ella empezó a preguntarle si estaba bien ella y él bebé ella le dijo qué si qué solo le dolía un poco la cabeza pero qué estaba bien qué no se preocupara fué entonce qué Seeley empezó a preguntarle qué había pasado por qué se había ido de esa manera pero fueron interrumpidos por Arastoo qué venía a decirle qué Temp podía irse pero tenia qué tomar dos dias de descanso. Seeley le pregunto sino era muy rápido para irse su amigo le dijo qué todo estaba bien qué no se preocupara pero Seeley le pregunta comó era posible qué estuviera todo bien despúes del accidente fue entonce qué su amigo le dijo qué si no huviera sido por la otra chica qué sacó del medio a Temp la historia hubiera sido distinta. Seeley se quedo confundido quién era esa chica. Temp le dijo qué esa chica le había salvado la vida dos veces en un día primero la salvo de qué un autobus la atropellara y la segunda cuándo iban cruzando la calle salió un auto de la nada y fué directo a ella pero Daya la sacó del medio. Si es cierto por protegerte se rompió un brazo y tiene varias raspaduras pero ella bien está saldra mañana del hospital. Al decir eso Temp se preocupó y quería ver a su angel de guardia, Arastoo le dijo qué sí qué podía verla después qué llenaran los papeles de alta de Temp. Tan pronto dieron de alta Temp fueron a ver a Daya ella se encontraba dormida pero al oir abrir la puerta de la habitación y se desperto.

-Hola Daya... ¿Comó estas?

-Bien...me duele un poco el brazo pero estoy bien... y usted y bebé estan bien.

-Si ...gracias a tí lo estamos-dice Temp tomando su mano y sonriendole.

-No fué nada solo seguí mis instintos solo fué eso.

-Gracias a ti y a tus instintos mi mujer y mi hijo estan a salvo.

-Daya el Seeley el papá de mi bebé.

-Mucho gusto señor en conecerle.

-El gusto es mio Daya estoy mi agradecido por lo qué hiciste.

-Daya quieres qué llamemos a tu familia.

-No tengo familia en este país mi familia está en Colombia yo solo llevo seis meses viviendo aquí sola.

-Entonces vives sola...pero trabajas o qué haces.

-No tengo trabajo llevos meses buscando pero no parece nada siempre me dicen lo mismo luego la llamamos.

-¿Qué te parece si trabajas con nosotros?-dice Seeley mirando a Temp.

-¡Con nosotros!-dice ella sorprendida.

-Sí ...con nosotros ya qué estas buscando una asistente qué te parece qué Daya lo sea ya qué sin conocerte arriesgo su vida por ti y ya qué no puedo estar contigo todo él tiempo ella puede ser tu nueva asistente-dice él sonriendo

- Bueno conmigo no hay problema pero no se si ella quiera... ¿Daya quiere trabajar comó mi asistente?-dice ella mirandola con timidez.

- Su asistente...claro qué sí...claro qué sí.-dice ella emocionada.

-Bueno está arreglado serás la nueva asistente de Temp mañana de recogeremos y iras a vivir con nosotros.

-¡Vivir con ustedes!

-Sí Daya quiero qué estes conmigo en todo momento.

-No hay problema mañana seré su nueva asistente.-dice ella sonriendo.

-Creo qué ya es hora de irnos Temp ella debe descansar.

-Sí...tienes razón ...nos veremos mañana yo vendre a buscarte-dice Temp abranzandola.

-Nos veremos mañana-dice la nueva asistente cuándo Seeley y Temp salen de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación los dos salieron hacia el auto después de unos minutos qué Seeley estuvo conduciendo Temp se percató qué no iban camino a la casa sino a otro lugar ella le preguntó a dónde iba y el le dijo qué era una sorpresa así qué ella solo espero hasta llegar al lugar qué él queria llevarla. Mientras tanto en la oficina Cam se encontraba terminando de recoger sus cosas cuándo Sully llega y empieza a burlarse de ella.

-Hola Cam qué se siente estar sin trabajo-dice él riendose de ella.

-Prefiero no tener trabajo qué ser un mantenido comó tu.

-Ya no Cam ahora tengo trabajo y vengo a ocupar está oficina qué va ser mia.

-Eso no puede ser la unica qué puede decir qué puedes trabajar aquí es Hannan y ella no está aquí-dice Cam cuándo la puerta de la oficina se abre .

-Te equivocas Cam por qué ya estoy aquí.

-¡Hannan!

Continuara...

**Hola chicas gracias por review son las mejores aquí tienen su nuevo capitulo voy a tratar de subir un por semana todo depende comó me vayan los examenes en la univesidad las quiero besos. Ahora a contestar los review:**

**Alexa28 – gracias por tu apoyo me alegro qué te guste las historia.**

**Noe Nenny- si Rebecca se fué por qué Hannan la amenazó pero también por otra razón pero la sabrás luego en otros capitulos.**

**Mimibb- gracias por tu apoyo espero la sigas hasta él final.**

**Daniela – te agradesco qué sigas mis historias y que te gusten.**

**Pitaluadrake- es cierto a mi también me da pereza escribir pero gracias cuándo lo haces.**

**Faby-gracias a ti también tu eres una de las qué siempre me sigues mis historia.**

**Temperita –Booth- hermanita gracias por apoyo comó siempre.**

**Dayanara- ya eres famosa amiga y gracias por apoyar y hostigarme para terminar los capitulos**

Si quieren comunicarse conmigo lo pueden hacer:

/foreverlovesboothbrennan.

/foreverlovesboothbrennan.


End file.
